Lovers' Contract from an Aborted Timeline
by Redler Red7
Summary: This story is set during Season 1, at the end of episode 4, before Yuuta's crush on Shinka wanes and his fascination with Rikka takes root. It is an exploration feelings that were never acknowledged and relationships that never came to be. [Yuuta x Shinka x (Rikka?), Romance, Slice of Life, Multi-POV]
1. Requiem for a Dark Flame's Love Life

**This is a bad idea but that doesn't matter.  
**

 **Enjoy if you can.**

* * *

 _The sun was setting and two freshman high school students, a boy and a girl, stood at the riverside, the ashes of what was once a middle schooler's notebook smoldering in a bucket in front of them. The girl, Shinka, merely stared at the remaining embers with a dead and unwavering scowl marring her otherwise pretty face. The boy, Yuuta, stood at her side, remaining awkwardly silent at the sight of such unpleasantness._

 _"Hey..." Yuuta shifted his weight as he called Shinka's attention. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"_

 _Shinka barely gave him a glance. "Talk to you? What is there to talk about?" she replied coldly._

 _Yuuta turned away. "I wanna ask... What was the reason you joined the club...?"_

 _"I wanted to find that book and erase its existence," Shinka answered immediately. "Why else would I join your stupid club?"_

 _The hostility in her voice was palpable. Yuuta couldn't bring himself to give her a response._

* * *

Shinka Nibutani once had chuunibyou just like Yuuta did. They were more alike than Yuuta first expected. That said, they shared the same crippling weakness - an inability to get over their own regrets and embarrassment.

Not even an hour ago, Yuuta had watched Shinka fall to her knees and admit defeat at the words Sanae Dekomori told her during their battle - words that she had supposedly written herself under her old persona of "Mori Summer". Yuuta didn't blame her for it. In fact, he knew exactly how she felt. Just reading the contents of his own "Dark Notebook" left him with the uncontrollable urge to bash his head against the wall.

But thinking back to their exchange in front of the river, and even earlier during Shinka's outburst in his room, Yuuta couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He had seen Shinka in a state of intense and violent anger wherein she took an inches-thick notebook and tore it to pieces. And shortly after, he witnessed her in a state of cold and brooding anger wherein she wordlessly burned every scrap of paper she had torn. Yuuta almost couldn't believe that Shinka - the seemingly perfect, class representative, Shinka Nibutani - would have such extreme mood swings when faced with her chuunibyou past.

He recalled their first meeting at the train station, and seeing her up on stage during the opening ceremony, and helping her with class representative duties. Even with all their interaction over the course of their first weeks of school together, never did Yuuta expect to see such a side of her.

 _I probably had a crush on her_ , Yuuta thought to himself in realization. He didn't really find that surprising. He literally _dreamed_ about her multiple times. _But after seeing that, have my feelings changed...?_

His question bore down on his mind for the rest of the night and he went to bed without reaching an answer.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 ** _Requiem for a Dark Flame's Love Life_**

* * *

 _"So you decided to stay after all?"_

 _"Yeah... at least until I take that brat down..."_

It had been a few weeks now since Shinka first joined the Far East Magic Napping Society. For the most part, nothing had changed from before. Shinka still prioritized the cheerleading club and barely showed up - and when she did, it was usually after cheer practice had ended for the day. Yuuta wasn't surprised at that. Their club didn't really do anything - just goof off. She had better things to do than play magician with weirdos like them.

 _Though there are always exceptions to broad statements like that,_ Yuuta thought wryly to himself.

Unexpectedly, Shinka had decided to join Yuuta and Rikka on their way to the club room that day. When pressed for a reason, she merely said she felt like it. Her real reason for joining, however, was made known shortly after they arrived.

"And she had the audacity to say we were moving too early. From the very start, she was off-tempo! Was she even listening to the music!?"

Yuuta had been half-paying attention to the conversation Rikka, Shinka, and Kumin were having and thus was thoroughly surprised when Shinka started shouting. Based on the snippets he heard, there was probably drama in the cheerleading club that kept Shinka away.

"Such impertinence will be those vixens' downfall, Nibutani," Rikka said encouragingly. "If you so desire it, Dekomori and I will assist you in summoning the accursed spirits of this town to haunt them."

Upon hearing Rikka's suggestion, Shinka immediately shot a glare at Yuuta. He shot back with a slightly concerned look. "What are you looking at me for?" He asked awkwardly.

"Why aren't you stopping her?"

Yuuta frowned. "What am I, her keeper? She's her own person. Stop her yourself."

"The Dark Flame Master is correct, Nibutani," Rikka said helpfully. "Despite being bound by an unbreakable pact, the two of us are still separate beings capable of independent action. He is under no obligation to restrain me."

Shinka continued to scowl at Yuuta.

"Seriously, why are you glaring at _me_?"

" _Fine_. Since you obviously won't take a hint, I'll just ask nicely," Shinka spat. She then leaned forward and put her palms flat against the table. She spoke in a steady and polite voice. "If you would ever so kindly _reign in your girlfriend's chuuni-speak around me._ "

At the sudden change in tone, Yuuta felt a chill run up his spine. Shinka's persona of Mori Summer was said to have been able to commune with fairies and ghosts and other beings of nature. In that moment Shinka spoke, Yuuta nearly believed that to be true. He was almost certain he saw the aura of malevolent spirits surround her.

But then the moment passed and logic caught up to Yuuta's racing imagination. He was finally able to parse Shinka's words. And in doing so, heat rushed to his cheeks.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Yuuta stammered.

Shinka's scowl turned to a smirk at the drop of a hat. It was about as unbalancing as her polite sounding voice turning on a dime into a viscous sounding one.

"My my, what heavy resistance," she teased, crossing her arms. Her smirk turned to a frown once more. "Don't give me that crap, Togashi. You've been lovey-dovey since the first day of school."

"It's not like that!" Yuuta insisted. "That was just Rikka being weird! I swear!"

Shinka raised an eyebrow. "And this unbreakable pact?"

"It is the connection between the one who wields the dark flame and the one who wields the evil eye!" Rikka exclaimed. "It is a fated connection that binds us and combines our powers until we are nigh deific in our strength. The implication that our pact is something comparable to a mundane contact between 'boyfriend and girlfriend' is laughable. Beings as powerful as ourselves cannot be bound by such a thing."

Shinka looked between Yuuta and Rikka, seemingly seething in anger. "Firstly, Togashi, I concede to your point that Takanashi was just being weird. Secondly..." Shinka shot Rikka an outraged look. "Love is the most powerful force in all the realms of the world. Breaking your so-called 'unbreakable pact' would be child's play to a being fueled by love. To say that you're powerful enough to be above its influence is nothing more than foolish arrogance!"

Yuuta smiled awkwardly as an intense argument began between Rikka and Shinka right before his eyes.

"They're really giving it their all, aren't they?" Kumin said as she watched, wide-eyed in wonder.

"You're not wrong," Yuuta muttered.

"I wish I had something I was that passionate about."

"Yeah... me too..."

The great debate continued for a while, time enough for Sanae to arrive at take a seat at the table.

"I'm surprised you're not joining them," Yuuta noted as Sanae settled down next to him. "Their argument seems right up your alley."

Sanae looked to Yuuta for a moment before turning away, seemingly embarrassed. "Regrettably, I know not my stance on their issue," she admitted. "On one hand, I wholeheartedly believe that my master, the Eye of the Wicked Lord is the strongest... However... I also believe that love is the most powerful force in the universe. Such is the teachings of Mori Summer... I cannot say in which I believe more... Never before has my faith in my two masters been tested to such a degree..."

"That's quite a predicament you have, Deko," Kumin said. "I never knew having other members in a napping club would be this exciting."

"Everything's a fun adventure with you, isn't it, senpai?" Yuuta said with a wry smile. "I, on the other hand, am getting a headache from this. It needs to stop."

He stood up and took a deep breath. "Enough!"

There was a pregnant pause after Yuuta declared his order of cease and desist. Shinka was the one who broke the silence that followed.

"You know what, Togashi? You're right. That was enough arguing. It's obvious that neither of us can convince the other." Shinka turned to Rikka. "Takanashi, there are two ways we can walk away from this. The first option is that we agree to disagree. The other option is to _prove_ one of us is right."

"Prove?" Yuuta asked with a worriedly raised eyebrow.

Rikka stared quietly as she thought the second option. "What are you proposing, Nibutani?"

"Let's get Togashi a girlfriend and see which breaks first: your contract or their relationship."

Yuuta blinked. "Wait, what?"

Rikka held out her hand. "Deal."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Shinka took Rikka's hand and shook it. "Then it's settled." She then let go of Rikka's hand and turned to Yuuta. "Meet me tomorrow at lunch. We're gonna need to talk."

With that, Yuuta watched Shinka pick up her bag and leave. Only when the door closed behind her did he feebly ask "What if I don't agree with this?"

He never received an answer that day.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Yuuta found himself unceremoniously dragged out of the classroom by Shinka. Rather, he dragged himself out of the classroom by her order. He was called by her to do class representative work with a strong implication that non-compliance would result in something unfavorable for himself.

There was no class representative work to do.

"So who do you want? Hirakata? Nabatame?"

Shinka had taken him to an underused stairwell at a secluded corner of the school building and began listing names.

"Nibutani... what is this about?" Yuuta asked awkwardly.

Shinka scowled venomously at the question. "Get your head in the game, Togashi. Are you _trying_ to get me to lose? These are girls from our class you might be able to date."

Yuuta shifted his weight. "Uh..."

"Now where was I?" She scratched her chin. "There's Fukuwatase, Nukutani, Hoketsu, Kannagi... and..." She then bit her lip in a strangely cute manner, though Yuuta would never voice that observation.

She shook her head. "Actually, _not_ Kannagi."

Yuuta tilted his head curiously. "Why not?"

"She's into girls."

Yuuta blinked. He did _not_ know one of their classmates was a lesbian. But was he surprised? All things considered, not really.

"So, Nukutani, Hoketsu, who else... Are you even listening!?"

Yuuta unconsciously stepped back as Shinka's anger flared up again. "I don't think I can date those girls," he explained hastily. He then scratched his cheek and added "I don't even think I've spoken with any of them unless it's about my class rep duties."

"Well then, this is the perfect time to get to know them."

Yuuta frowned at her reply. "You know, you never did ask me what _I_ thought of your little deal with Rikka yesterday. I don't appreciate having my fate decided for me by people I only recently became friends with. You gotta follow steps to these, you know? Earn my trust _before_ you throw me under the bus."

Shinka put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Do you _not_ want a girlfriend?"

"That's not the issue." Yuuta sighed and waved a dismissive hand. "I don't understand why winning this is so important to you. I thought you left all this behind when you graduated middle school?"

Shinka stared in surprise for a moment before turning away, a stoic frown returning to her face. "Call it... an overabundance of indignant pride..." She returned her gaze to Yuuta, the earlier fire in her eyes now only embers. "Do I regret what I said yesterday? Do I regret using you to settle our argument? Of course I do. But I can't back down now - not after we both agreed to it. My pride won't allow it..."

"Is your pride really that important?" Yuuta asked in vain hope that he'd get an answer that'd end this whole debacle. Sadly, he never got his wish.

Shinka closed her eyes and answered "Yes it is..."

A long silence followed those words.

"You can go eat if you want," Shinka said with a sigh. "We can finish this discussion in the club room after school."

With that, Shinka set off down the stairs, leaving Yuuta to stare at her retreating form until it disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Yuuta knew Shinka and he would meet at the club room that afternoon. When she said she'd be meeting the cheerleading club first, he still expected to see her after. But until then, he was left with Rikka and Kumin to keep him company.

"You met with Nibutani earlier," Rikka said. "How goes your search for a lover? Has she found a suitable partner for someone of your power?"

Yuuta shook his head. "No one yet."

Rikka smugly chuckled. "It is as expected. The only being capable of equaling the Dark Flame Master's power is the Eye of the Wicked Lord. The mortals of this world have no chance of breaking our pact."

Yuuta found himself smiling. "Somehow, the thought that you and I are equals is pretty funny."

"It is because I am obviously much stronger than you. I was just being polite."

Yuuta chuckled wryly. "So you are and so you were."

Yuuta removed a notebook and textbook from his bag and began doing his homework. Rikka moved to do that same. Kumin slept at their side, mumbling incoherently. Minutes pass.

"Hey, Yuuta..."

Yuuta looked up from his work to see Rikka watching him, wearing the same stoic face she wore on the balcony when they first met many weeks ago. "What is it?"

"If you acquire a lover... can you promise me you won't forget? About me and about our contract...?"

Yuuta stared at her, feeling a tad uneasy. He did not have much experience when it came to interacting with women but even he knew that any answer to such a question had many layers of interpretation - even a simple yes or no. Was Rikka just worried about losing a friend or was she after something else? Yuuta couldn't tell.

"Hey, we're part of the same club and classmates to boot. It'd be really hard to forget you."

Rikka seemed to regard his answer with thought before returning to her homework.

Somehow, Yuuta had dodged the question. Even still, it weighed on his mind. He had never had a girlfriend before. Even if he happened to make that promise, would he even be able to keep it?

At the very least, he knew he'd _try_ to.

 _I know what it's like to be left behind by your friends. I don't ever want Rikka to experience that... Not from me..._

* * *

The wait continued on to the point where Sanae arrived and the three girls within the room started goofing off. But eventually, they found that they had nothing left to do in the club room for the day and decided to go home. "They", however, only referred to Rikka, Sanae, and Kumin. Yuuta stayed behind. When he was asked why, he just said he was waiting for Shinka. They nodded in understanding and went on ahead.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Shinka said upon entering the club room. She looked a little tired. "Cheer practice went on a little long."

Yuuta stayed seated at the table and waved. "It's fine. It's actually kinda nice to be alone here. Without Rikka and Deko, it's quiet and cozy."

"So it is."

Shinka took a seat across the table from Yuuta. She was still wearing her cheer uniform. Her shirt was sweaty and clung to her chest and a faint gleam was visible on her arms and face. It was hard not to stare.

"So the list of names I gave you. Figure out who you're gonna pick yet?"

Yuuta looked at his hands which were neatly placed directly in front of him on the table. "N-no..."

Shinka sighed tiredly. "Of course you haven't. What's it gonna take, Togashi? Do I just pick a girl for you and push you in her direction?"

Yuuta smiled wryly. "Frankly, I'd rather not participate in this at all."

"So you _want_ me to lose?"

"No, I don't. But be honest with me, Nibutani. What do you hope to gain from all this? This _'unbreakable pact'_ Rikka's always on about is just some weird chuunibyou metaphor for our friendship. Do you really want to take that away from her?"

Shinka's lowered her head. "Of course I don't..."

"Then what is this really about? What do you want?"

There was silence for a time before Shinka slumped forward and collapsed onto the table. "I don't know!" she groaned. "Every question you're asking me now, I've asked myself a hundred times already, Togashi - ever since lunch today. I don't just want to give up and give Takanashi the win. But at the same time, I don't really want to get the win either. I don't know what to do anymore..."

Yuuta felt pity well up inside him which he forcibly pushed back down. Now was not the time for pity. Though, what he said instead... it probably wasn't the time for _that_ either.

"You know, you've only got yourself to blame for this." Yuuta winced after speaking those words. He did not intend to be antagonistic.

Shinka didn't raise her head and replied with tired annoyance. "I know..."

"The sad thing is, I don't think anyone else can fix this. This is a _you_ problem." Yuuta didn't understand why he was still talking but he felt like he was going somewhere with it.

"I _know_..."

Yuuta blinked in sudden realization. "Actually, now that I think about it-"

"I _know_ , Togashi. Shut up-"

"I think there's a way for you to fix this without giving up," Yuuta said, cutting Shinka off. Said girl sat up and looked at him seriously.

"Explain."

"You still wanna go through with this right? And you don't wanna win?"

Not even ten seconds into telling her about his idea, Yuuta was already starting to have second thoughts. But he had already started. He might as tell her everything.

"Then take matters into your own hands. All you have to do is make sure you don't fall in love with me..."

Shinka stared as she parsed his words. When she did, her expression turned to that of cold anger. "You sly dog. You want to go out with me, don't you?"

Yuuta managed to keep a straight face, though his flushed cheeks likely gave away his embarrassment. "You got me," he admitted, turning away. "Truth be told, I've had this huge crush on you since we met on the first day of school. It's not as big a crush as it used to be but... the feelings are still there..."

Shinka slowly shook her head. "Yuuta Togashi... I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted..."

Yuuta looked down. "I'm sorry..."

There was silence for a moment before Shinka chuckled. "Don't be sorry. I don't know if you planned that or if that was all luck. Either way, you had the opportunity and took it. I didn't think you had it in you. You always seemed so wishy-washy..."

Yuuta fidgeted. "Yeah..."

"And you _did_ make a compelling argument. Just do it myself and make sure I don't fall in love? It's like deal with the devil himself. It's so simple - almost too good to be true."

Yuuta found himself smiling. "I've had deals with a devil before. Though, this time, I guess _I'm_ the devil."

"And this time, _I'm_ the one making the deal," Shinka said in response. "Yuuta."

Yuuta looked up in surprise at his first name being used. Shinka had stood up and presented the back of her right hand to him. "Starting today, you and I are dating," Shinka said with a defeated smile. "Consider me your lady."

Yuuta stared in utter awe as he looked up at Shinka, bathed in the orange light of the sunset entering from the window. Dark shadows ran across her face and yet her eyes glowed an ethereal amber. She was beautiful... absolutely beautiful...

Yuuta knew exactly what the offered hand request him do but he was unsure if he was capable of it. And yet, he wordlessly rose from his seat to one knee at gave Shinka's hand a gentle kiss. "And consider me your man," he said.

His face burned in embarrassment upon doing so but he managed to remain steadfast. He did not know where this resolve came from. Looking up, he saw that Shinka was similarly flushed. She seemed to regard him with a degree of grudging respect - or at least that's what he assumed the wry smile on her face signified.

They stared meaningfully at each other until their resolve wavered.

The two then quickly separated, Yuuta completely turning his back on Shinka and Shinka taking some steps away.

"This is gonna take some time to get used to" Shinka muttered.

"Y-yeah... Guess it will," Yuuta stammered in agreement.

There was a long uncomfortable silence that followed.

"I... uh..." Yuuta stood up, bag in hand. "I think I'm gonna leave now..."

Shinka's reply was just as awkward Yuuta's was. "Y-yeah... I'll... I'll stay here... for a bit..."

Yuuta quickly moved for the door. "See you tomorrow, Nibutani."

"Yuuta."

Yuuta felt a chill run up his spine upon hearing his first name be uttered once more. He did not turn back but stopped right as he crossed the threshold. "Yes?"

"Call me... Call me Shinka... If we're doing this, you might as well..."

Yuuta regarded the order for a moment before nodding. "See you... see you tomorrow, Shinka..."

"You too... Yuuta..."

Yuuta closed the door behind him and quickly made his way home. He did not realize it, but he was smiling for the entire trip.

* * *

 **This is mostly a product of my time in the KyoAni discord. Nick, a member there, is a supporter of the Yuuta/Shinka ship and has made a number of compelling arguments regarding the viability of the ship. Being multi-shipper myself, I was already receptive to pro-ship arguments so it didn't take long to convince me. Sadly, Nick isn't the type to read fanfiction so he may never read this story.**

 **If any of you have read my other Chu2 story, _Compensation_ , you'll know that my interpretations of these characters are a tad bit different to that they actually are in canon. And even then, the characters in this story are also a tad different from how I've written them in _Compensation_.**

 **Yuuta Togashi, I've always viewed as painfully self-conscious - rather, he is self-aware but so lacking in confidence that his self-awareness ends up crippling him. In the anime, his many interactions with Rikka and the other members of his club have forced him to be more responsible which helped build up his confidence. The Yuuta in this story has only just started on this road and is significantly less honest and confident than how I would normally write him.**

 **Shinka Nibutani, I believe is a romantic. Not a romantic in the sense that she obsesses over romance - though there's hints of that - but a romantic in a sense that she romanticizes her idea of things to the point of obsession. She has romanticized the idea of a "normal high school life" and the "ideal relationship between boyfriend and girlfriend." It's one of the reasons she was so adamant about making club _not-weird_ and _'fixing'_ Yuuta and Rikka's relationship. The fact that she was involved in both and the fact that they don't fit her ideals are what cause her to be so fussy.**

 **That is the reason why I've written her as so much more stubborn and aggressive in this story as opposed to the anime and my other story. (Though, funnily enough, she's actually very similar to the light novel version of Shinka)**

 **At the point in canon where this story diverged from, Shinka's role in the Yuuta and Rikka's lives had not settled yet. This allows for greater flexibility in developing Shinka's character. Similarly, Yuuta and Rikka's development also becomes much more flexible due to how the simple changes I've made to canon can lead to drastically different outcomes. You'll start to see what I mean in future chapters.**

 **Midway into this chapter, I had Shinka list a bunch of names of their female classmates. All of these names are actual characters from the anime. Hirakata and Nabatame are mentioned by Isshiki in episode 6 when he was wondering who sent him a love letter. Fukuwatase, Nukutani, and Hoketsu are nameless background characters in season 1 but were named in season 2. And of course, Kazari Kannagi is an actual character who is introduced and named in her very own scene. I had a limited number of names and I didn't want to think them up so I put just those ones.**

 **The intensely embarrassed yet aggressively straight-faced romantic scene between Yuuta and Shinka at the end of the chapter was directly inspired by Nisekoi. Such wry displays of affection are some of the few things I legitimately enjoy about that anime. Oh, if only the characters of that anime were more honest with themselves.**

 **And finally, there are a number of parallels and callbacks I've made to my other story, _Compensation_. If you remember them and point them out, you earn a virtual cookie.**

 **This has been a very long author's note so I'll end it here. Next chapter is already done and is being proof-read by people who only _occasionally_ miss grammar and word-choice errors - release is forthcoming. Until then!**


	2. Summer Dilemma Rose-colored Fantasy

**Updated with a Shinka-focused chapter this time. Enjoy if you can.**

* * *

 _"You don't seem like that at all."_

 _"Yeah... I have to try really hard to keep up appearances."_

Shinka was on her bed, staring at the ceiling as a particular set of memories replayed in her mind. It was a number of interactions between herself and Yuuta that had taken place over the course of a month or so. It began with their conversation in the home economics lab while they were doing class representative work.

 _"Honestly, I'm just an ordinary guy that doesn't stand out much."_

 _"Really? I don't think you're ordinary at all. At least that's what I thought when we first met on that day..."_

Every word in that conversation had been the truth, but only in hindsight did Shinka realize how easily her words could have been misinterpreted.

Yuuta was _not_ normal. Shinka had seen him stare in awe - genuine, wonder-filled awe - at a girl dramatically point her hand in front of a set of train doors as they opened. There was no way he wasn't _some_ sort of weirdo.

 _"I was really happy when I saw we were classmates"_

Shinka knew his type. She knew that Yuuta Togashi was just like herself: an ex-chuunibyou patient who just wanted to be normal - if not that, then something similar. She had maneuvered the conversation specifically so she could acquire a companion who was of the same disposition. She would have succeeded too if it weren't for Rikka's meddling.

However...

 _"Truth be told, I've had this huge crush on you since we met on the first day of school."_

With that single piece of information, the entire conversation took a whole new meaning. Unaware of what she was doing, Shinka had been leading Yuuta on to believe she was romantically interested in him. Not only was that notion completely false, it was also what led her to be in her current, rather ironic predicament: in a romantic relationship with Yuuta Togashi.

 _"Takanashi, there are two ways we can walk away from this. The first option is that we agree to disagree. The other option is to prove one of us is right. Let's get Togashi a girlfriend and see which breaks first: your contract or their relationship."_

Something to note about ideas formed in the middle of a heated argument is their tendency to seem perfectly reasonable in the moment but be the complete opposite in actuality. Shinka felt like her proposal then was exactly so. It was a seemingly elegant solution that would resolve the stalemate she and Rikka had found themselves in. But it was a solution not without its own problems - ones that were only apparent upon closer inspection.

 _"This 'unbreakable pact' Rikka's always on about is just some weird chuunibyou metaphor for our friendship. Do you really want to take that away from her?"_

If Shinka were to describe her, Rikka was eccentric; aloof; hard to talk to. Such qualities made it difficult to acquire friends. Yuuta was one of the few she had. If circumstances allowed it, Shinka would rather not break them apart. If circumstances allowed it, she would not be Yuuta's girlfriend, either.

 _"You still wanna go through with this right? And you don't wanna win?"_

Whether it was conversational maneuvering or sheer dumb luck, Yuuta Togashi managed to convince Shinka that the only way to lose - and still win - was to take matters into her own hands. Yuuta convinced her to be his girlfriend. The awkward, wishy-washy Yuuta Togash was able to do that. It was absurd and it was brilliant. Shinka couldn't help but be impressed.

Shinka had then offered her hand to Yuuta, expecting a brief panic and an awkward peck from him. She wanted to catch him off-guard just as he did to her minutes prior with his sudden proposal.

Instead, he accepted it with confidence and kissed it gently. And when he did so, she felt electricity course through her body from the point his lips met her skin. Her ears rang. Her muscles tensed. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as it pumped blood to her burning hot face. It was exhilarating

Not only was she taken by surprise twice in a row by this person, she had also been figuratively swept off her feet.

 _"All you have to do is make sure you don't fall in love with me."_

She had been told that and, at the time, genuinely thought that such a thing would not come to pass. She believed it impossible. But after the terribly romantic farce they both participated in, she was no longer so sure. Even just replaying the scene from memory, she was already giddy with love-struck excitement.

Shinka rolled over and screamed into her pillow.

Her objective was to _not_ fall in love with Yuuta. She feared that she may already be failing...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _Summer Dilemma ~ Rose Colored Fantasy_**

* * *

A few days into her relationship with Yuuta and already Shinka could say that their interaction was entirely too stiff. Every time their eyes met, she would flash back to the moment right before he kissed her hand. Not even a second later, she'd be back in reality, her train of thought completely derailed. After that, everything that came out of her mouth just felt and sounded forced. After three or so instances of this happening, she gave up trying to overcome it and opted to just limit her interaction with him.

And of course, such behavior did not go unnoticed.

"So, did you and Togashi fight or something?" one of Shinka's friends asked. "It almost seems like you've been ignoring him lately."

Shinka smiled wryly. She has stopped counting how many times she had been asked about Yuuta. It was mildly amusing the first time but very quickly became both an annoyance and a concern having to explain herself to people.

"We didn't fight," Shinka clarified. "Things are just a little... _tense_ in the club. You could say it's taking its toll on us."

Her friend blinked in confusion. "Club? What does the cheerleading club have anything to do with... Oh! I remember you joined Takanashi's club, the Far East something-or-other, right? What up with them?"

Shinka shrugged. "With the club's current membership, sooner or later, they'll end up breaking something. They need someone to keep them in line. Togashi would be reliable enough but..."

"If someone's gonna watch over them, it might as well be you?" another one of Shinka's friends chimed in. "That's the class rep for you: always looking out for her classmates."

"Is Takanashi really that much of a handful? She's always so quiet..."

Oh, that remark was _rich_. She recalled the brief tantrum Rikka had upon finding out Shinka and Yuuta were dating. That was anything _but_ quiet. Shinka smiled, deeply hoping that it didn't look as wry as she felt.

"Takanashi's not necessarily _a_ _handful_. She's just... Well..." Shinka paused for a moment as she thought of an apt description. "Let's just say she's not as timid as she seems..."

"Yeah. I always thought she was quiet because she just doesn't wanna talk to us."

"Fuku, that's really mean."

"The only people she ever really talks to is Togashi and Nibutani. Everyone else might as well not exist."

"Hmm... Now that you mention it... she _does_ only speak when spoken to..."

Shinka allowed her two friends to continue their conversation as she slipped away. Gossip was not the first thing on her mind that day - especially not gossip about Rikka...

* * *

Shinka tried to visit the _Far-East Magic Napping Society ~ Summer Thereof_ on a fairly regular basis. Her focus was still the cheerleading club but she at least wanted attendance at her _other_ club.

That being said, it was becoming increasingly tiring to be part of said magic napping society due to Rikka's - and Sanae's - treatment of her. Some days, she'd get the cold shoulder. That was absolutely fine since she could easily deal with being ignored. Other days, she'd be constantly harassed verbally. That was decidedly _not_ fine, however.

She had taken to arriving later, if only to limit her exposure to such harassment.

That day, Shinka arrived to find the club room empty save for Yuuta who was slumped over the table, asleep. She stared at the steady rise and fall of his shoulders and frowned. He had waited for her to finish cheer practice again.

Shinka knelt down and slammed her palm on the table. Yuuta jolted awake with a yelp.

"What was that for!?" he asked groggily as he sat up. "Did you really have to ruin my nap?"

"You stayed and waited again," Shinka said flatly.

Yuuta looked at her with defiant eyes. "Yeah? Well, you came here after practice again."

They stared in silence for a moment before averting their gazes.

Shinka sighed and palmed her face, taking a seat across the table from Yuuta. "With so many other productive things you could be doing, you're wasting your time with _this_ club. Why?"

Yuuta crossed his arms. "Might I remind you that _you_ are one of its members?"

Shinka removed her palm and glared. "I told you, the only reason I'm part of it is to take down that midget, Dekomori."

"Which you haven't been trying to do since the day we got together," he snapped. "How many times has she attacked you since then, hmm? After a certain point, she just stopped bothering you, didn't she?"

Shinka watched Yuuta with interest. He seemed uncharacteristically aggressive that day. Something was up.

"Yes, she stopped. What of it?"

"Why are you even staying? You don't need to be part of the club to persuade Deko to get rid of your book. You obviously don't want to be part of it anyway. Why stay!?"

"Because it's _easier_ if I'm in the club," Shinka explained flatly. "Togashi, you're scaring me. You need to _stop_."

Yuuta went wide eyed for a moment before once again averting his gaze. He probably didn't realize it but he had steadily been getting louder until he was practically shouting.

"What's making you so angry?"

Yuuta scratched his cheek. When he next spoke, his voice was not quite a whisper. "Rikka's grades are starting to slip. Miss Tsukumo is threatening to disband the club if her score isn't above the class average in the next math exam."

Shinka maintained a blank stare at Yuuta's words. She was unsurprised. Math always seemed to be Rikka's worst subject. So far, her luck managed to get her passing marks but it was only a matter of time before her luck ran out.

"That can't be all that's got you this rattled..."

Yuuta shook his head sighed. "The moment she was given her task, Rikka pretty much already gave up. She started asking for alternative ways to keep the club alive even if she fails. She even tried faking a heart attack on the spot."

Shinka rolled her eyes. That definitely _sounded_ like something Rikka would do.

"Why doesn't she just study? The rest of her grades are fine. Surely she could just put more effort into math and her grades will bounce back."

Yuuta nodded, wincing. "Yeah... That's what _I_ was thinking..."

Shinka tilted her head curiously. "Then why do you sound so unsure?"

"I... don't think Rikka's gonna be able to do this alone... No, that's not true. I _know_ she won't."

Shinka raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Do you think she'll be able to focus for long enough to get better at _math_ of all subjects?"

Shinka had no rebuttal. "Point," she muttered. "So... _what_ , do you plan on helping her?"

Yuuta gave her an enigmatically wry smile. She couldn't tell if it meant that the answer was obvious or if he didn't know the answer himself. Shinka nodded at this, understanding.

"You're going to help her," she then said. It was no longer a question.

Yuuta kept smiling. "You asked me earlier why I was wasting my time with this club. Well... I was doing it to watch over Rikka. She's my reason for staying." He closed his eyes chuckled. "I don't know what it is about her. I wanna see her succeed. And if she needs help, I wanna be there to give it to her."

Shinka found herself also smiling wryly as well. "You say that even if her objective in succeeding is solely to keep this club afloat?"

Yuuta opened one eye. "Even if," he replied.

Shinka felt her heart skip a beat and once again felt admiration and frustration well up inside of her. She slowly shook her head. "You've impressed me again, Togashi. You're either completely oblivious or have nerves of steel to say that in front of your own girlfriend."

There was a flash of panic in Yuuta's eyes. "Uh... Shinka, I-"

"Save it," Shinka said, thrusting her palm against Yuuta's mouth to shut him up. "Don't worry. I think it's sweet. Besides, our whole relationship is just one big act anyway. Might as well play our parts." She slowly withdrew her hand. "I suggest you go now. Takanashi's gonna need as much study time as she can get. It won't do for you to waste your time with me here."

Yuuta looked down guiltily. "Shinka, I-"

"Go... I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuta."

Yuuta reluctantly nodded and stood up, his bag in tow. "I'm sorry, Shinka... and... uh... Thank you..." He exited the room, the door closing behind him. Shinka was left alone in numbing silence.

Shinka looked at the hand she had pressed against his face with a sad smile. "You don't need to thank me... or apologize..." She clenched it and held it against her chest. Her heart ached ever so slightly. "Yuuta Togashi, you foolish foolish boy..."

* * *

The club stayed alive somehow. Rikka managed to pull through and earn a grade that was two points higher than the class average. It wasn't a passing grade but it had been enough, at least for the time being.

With the club no longer on the verge of disbanding, Rikka was in high spirits - high enough that Shinka no longer incited intense aggression by merely being within view. That being said, Shinka had opted to go straight to the club room that day and did not get yelled at... Well, at least not by Rikka. That was already better than before.

"I see that the fake Mori Summer has finally decided to show herself! Why only now do you come and not when our base was under siege by The Bureau!?"

Sanae had jumped out of her seat and point dramatically upon Shinka's entrance. Shinka glared at her venomously.

"Don't call me Mori Summer!"

Even as she yelled back at Sanae, she scanned the room. Kumin was asleep as usual and Rikka was staring distantly out the window. No sign of Yuuta anywhere.

"Listen, you little twerp, let's try this again. What is it going to take for you to get rid of that stupid book and stop calling me that stupid name?"

Sanae smiled mischievously. "What book and what name, fake Mori Summer?"

Shinka stared dryly. If Sanae's goal was to provoke her wrath, today was not a day she was willing to indulge. "Never mind, then." She turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home," Shinka replied flatly. "I'm obviously not wanted here. Not like there's anything for me to do here anyway."

She exited the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked away, she heard the sound of muffled footsteps from the club room and Sanae's voice. _"Master?"_

The door opened and Shinka stopped in her tracks. "Nibutani," Rikka's voice said.

Shinka turned back and raised an eyebrow. Rikka met her with a serious expression - specifically, it was a _'we need to talk'_ expression. Shinka tilted her head pointedly in a gesture telling Rikka to follow her before resuming her walk away from the club room. She heard footsteps follow behind her.

"I wanted to thank you, Nibutani..."

Shinka blinked in confusion. When she brought Rikka to an underused stairwell at a secluded corner of the school building, she didn't expect to be _thanked_. She especially did not expect to be thanked by Rikka in the manner she had, bowing so deeply, as if she owed Shinka her life.

Shinka slowly nodded. "Uh... Right," she muttered. "Why are you thanking me?" she then asked flatly.

"You were the one who told Yuuta to help me study. I would not have exceeded the class average otherwise."

Shinka took the answer and frowned in response. "That's not a reason to thank me. He would have done that anyway."

"No he wouldn't. Not after I specifically told him not to."

Shinka's frown deepened upon hearing those words. Did Rikka _want_ to fail? She had a guy willing to waste his time helping her and she turned him away? That was kinda stupid.

"Why did you tell him _that_?" Shinka asked, struggling to keep her outrage in check.

Rikka slowly brought her head back up. "The Dark Flame Master, Yuuta Togashi has a responsibility to spend time with Shinka Nibutani as they are lovers. As my problem was of my own doing, I did not see fit that he should assist me - not when he has other obligations." As she spoke, Shinka got increasingly less amused. "However, I knew that merely reminding him of this fact would never convince him to stop. Thus, I explicitly ordered him to spend time with you rather than help me. It was the only way he would have listened." Rikka had kept a completely straight face for her entire explanation.

Shinka drank in Rikka's words as her blood seethed to a boil. She now understood why Yuuta was as angry as he was when they spoke that day. Rikka's reasoning was infuriatingly obtuse and yet made a certain amount of sense. Spelling it out to him in no uncertain terms like that would have _definitely_ done the trick. After all, why help a person who does not want to be helped - especially when they explicitly say so? If Shinka hadn't spoken to him that day, Yuuta would have probably sat on his hands the entire time and just _watched_ Rikka fail. Shinka wouldn't have blamed him - heck, she probably would have done the same thing.

But the most frustrating thing about the whole debacle was the fact that Shinka was pretty much a third party. She wasn't really involved. The fact that Yuuta was her boyfriend shouldn't have meant anything. But then she was roped into the mess anyway and _suddenly it did_.

"Nibutani?" Rikka said, no doubt confused by Shinka's simmering silence.

Shinka released a frustrated sigh and delivered a sharp chop to Rikka's forehead. Said girl recoiled back. "Rikka Takanashi, you are an idiot. Do you have any idea how _angry_ Yuuta was that day? Do you have any idea how angry _I_ am just hearing about it now?"

Rikka shrunk back. "I... I don't understand."

"From the very beginning, did you ever believe you could have made the cut if Yuuta didn't help you? Well?" Rikka quickly shook her head. "Oh? Coincidentally, neither did Yuuta. And the fact that you pushed him away means you just rolled over and gave up. _That's_ what made him angry."

"Nibutani, I-"

"And you know what made _me_ angry? It was the fact that you used me as an excuse to him. It wasn't even a _good_ excuse. You yourself said it wouldn't have convinced him."

Rikka's eyes teared up even as her face grew stoic. Her voice was on the verge of cracking. "I'm sorry, okay...? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause this much trouble... I'm... sorry..."

Shinka's scowl deepened but her anger turned down a notch. She could tell Rikka was about to cry and she _hated_ dealing with crying people. It was always the most inconvenient and exhausting thing emotionally. If someone cried in front of her, it took everything in her to not cry herself.

She sighed through her teethand pulled Rikka into an embrace. She spoke as softly as she could. "Look, Takanashi. When I spoke to Yuuta that day, he said he wanted to see you succeed. I didn't ask what he meant by it but I think he just doesn't want you to give up. The club is _your_ doing. Don't just let go of it without a fight." Shinka tightened her embrace. "Yuuta cares a lot for you. My being his girlfriend won't change that... And you know what? I guess I care a lot for you too. Why else would I be as angry as I am?"

Rikka started crying and Shinka stopped talking.

Shinka had suspicions regarding those last words she spoke but now was not the time to muse on them. Rikka was quietly sobbing into her chest and it took every ounce of mental fortitude not to start sobbing as well. There would be time to think later. For now, she had an emotionally compromised girl to tend to.

Shinka lent Rikka her shoulder and slowly led her back to the club room.

* * *

The next day, Yuuta and Shinka had been assigned the duty of collecting their classmates' homework and dropping them off at the faculty office. Class representative work was one of the few times they could speak privately at school and was indeed the most convenient. They took full advantage of it that day.

"So, uh... about what happened yesterday...?" Yuuta began shortly after they exited the classroom.

Shinka winced. Yuuta's manner of bringing up the topic was so painfully awkward that she almost wanted to writhe in response. "What about it?" she groaned tiredly.

"Thanks for speaking with Rikka."

Shinka stopped in her tracks, nearly dropping her stack of notebooks. She turned to Yuuta with a scowl. "What is it with you two and thanking me for things I don't need to be thanked for?"

Yuuta looked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Explain yourself. What was so important about speaking with Takanashi yesterday?"

"Oh? Well..." Yuuta shifted his weight. From the looks of it, he wanted to scratch his cheek but his hands were full holding his stack of notebooks. All he achieved was a feeble fidget.

"Rikka spoke with me last night and... said she's fine with you and me dating now. She said... She said that you convinced her."

Shinka raised an eyebrow at that. She had so many questions. All she had done was give Rikka an earful. How exactly did that convince her? Alternatively, _why_ did that convince her? Oh course, Shinka probably wouldn't get her answers asking Yuuta those questions - Rikka was as much a mystery to him as she was to Shinka. If she were to ask questions, it'd have to be questions he could answer. She already knew what her first question would be.

"Why are _you_ the one telling me this?"

Yuuta smiled at her ever so slightly. "Because she told me not to tell you."

Shinka frowned. She hoped that answer was just a joke because it would otherwise only give her more questions. Yuuta merely regarded Shinka's unamused expression with a chuckle. Shinka rolled her eyes and said, "I hope you're not serious." She left it at that and resumed walking. Yuuta chuckled again and followed behind her.

"Rikka's been in really high spirits," Yuuta eventually said. "I'm sure her test scores played a big part in it - the fact that she's keeping the club alive and all." Yuuta increased his pace in order to walk next to Shinka. "But... I think you played a part in it too. She's been smiling a whole lot more now. For that, I thank you."

Shinka bit the inside of her cheek. "Like I said, you don't need to thank me for that."

All things considered, Shinka was also pleased with how things ended up. The club would live to nap and... be weird another day, Rikka would supposedly be less hostile to her now, and Yuuta was all smiles. It was, overall, a net positive for her.

But the blindingly bright smile that Yuuta wore was worn for Rikka. Try as she might, Shinka couldn't bring herself to smile in kind - not for that. Whatever glint of happiness that might have welled up inside her was met with an equal amount of heartache.

Would Yuuta ever smile like that for Shinka? Unlikely. Perhaps if they were actually taking their relationship seriously? The thought was certainly pleasant, at least: having a Yuuta be as happy for her as he was for Rikka. She could almost smile if she imagined it.

But she didn't. She knew that it would only make things worse - especially now that her fears were proving more and more likely. She was falling in love. The incident with Rikka might have only made her fall faster. After a certain point, she wouldn't be able to stop it anymore. In fact, she may very well be past it already.

And perhaps the saddest thing about it was that she only had herself to blame for it. If only she were able to keep her mouth shut when Rikka was spouting her chuunibyou nonsense. Perhaps, then, she wouldn't be-

She quickly swatted away those thoughts. Introspection of such nature would only stress her out. If it was going to happen, she might as well not worry about it.

Thus, she emptied her mind and continued on her way to the faculty office. Yuuta followed behind her in silence.

* * *

 **This chapter sort of just spiraled out of control. It's not to say that it didn't go as planned - in fact, it went exactly as planned. I arrived at exactly the point in the story I wanted to in this chapter. It's just that the means in which I got to that point took a few unexpected turns.**

 **The objective of this chapter is to develop Shinka's relationship with Yuuta and Rikka.**

 **The opening scene was written to show Shinka remembering events from last chapter and how she suspected she was falling in love with Yuuta - all of which occur in the last few paragraphs of the scene. It was also written to be a window into how Shinka views Yuuta and her relationship with him - a deliberate parallel to Yuuta doing the same thing to Shinka at the start of last chapter. I think it helps clarify what Shinka's headspace is like before proceeding on.**

 **Originally, I would have written Shinka taking a _completely hands-off_ approach in this chapter, likening her slow descent into love to Satone's slow descent into depression from _A Devil's Despair_ , another one of my Chu2 stories. Scenes would have been shorter and more numerous - all of them little vignettes focusing more on Shinka's developing feelings. Unfortunately, I struggled to write it like that. I view falling in love as a culmination of interactions and shared experiences that slowly build up affection. I don't think I can get away with doing here what I did in _A Devil's Despair_. Perhaps if I were a better writer than I am now?**

 **As it happened, I had to write Shinka taking a more _direct_ approach, confronting Yuuta and Rikka about the conflict of the chapter. In doing so, I somehow achieved a near-perfect balance for what I wanted to accomplish this chapter. I was able to show Shinka's growing, if grudging, admiration for Yuuta, and a similarly growing, if grudging, affection for Rikka.**

 **I feel somewhat disappointed in my inability to adequately express how angry Shinka and Yuuta were supposed to be in writing. I feel like the intensity and nuance I imagined was lost when it was finally put into words.**

 **The conflict with Rikka actually has a sort of meta-joke somewhere in there. I usually skip Ep05 of the anime during my rewatches. In a way, I sorta did that here as well by focusing on the increasingly distant Shinka instead of Yuuta and Rikka's struggles with studying.**

 **Normally, I spend a few paragraphs on banter as a way to smoothen the transition from wacky chuunibyou hijinks and mindless slice of life dialogue to more serious plot-relevant stuff. With Shinka being so no-nonsense in this chapter, I was able to get to the point much quicker than I normally would.**

 **The "Why did you stay in this club?" questions Yuuta and Shinka were asking each other were supposed to be more important than they ended up being. They were supposed to further push Shinka's confusion about her feelings for Yuuta. I wasn't able to fit that in but I don't think it's necessary anymore. Shinka ended up plenty confused.**

 **Welp, that was a chapter. Until the the next one.**


	3. Golden Visions of the Tyrant Eye

**Here's a Rikka-centric update. I feel like I'm on a roll right now. It's been such a long time since I've had updates this regularly for a fic. That being said, I might have jinxed myself. Oh well. Enjoy if you can.**

* * *

Rikka awoke to another school-day morning feeling a familiar sense of misery.

Summer vacation was drawing near, and that meant a very many things, all of which things she'd rather ignore than acknowledge. But she knew that they'd arrive sooner or later regardless of her protests and her efforts to avoid them. It was inevitable that they came to pass and that inevitability was something not even her Eye of the Wicked Lord could surmount. The bureau was coming for her and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she was in their clutches.

It was such a disempowering thing to realize that she, a being that rebelled against the order of the universe so fervently was still a victim of strings of fate. Even with all her power, she would still be guided ever forward like a puppet dancing for an unseen audience.

And yet, the day she knew was coming was still a ways off. She had time to spare before her fated performance. How would she make use of that time before showtime, she wondered. She had a feeling it would at least be interesting - especially with Yuuta and Shinka accompanying her.

Rikka dispelled her mind of those thoughts with a shake of her head. It was not the time for introspection - nor would it ever be if it only led to more misery. Better she enjoy the present merriment than fret over future unpleasantness.

She got up and began her morning routine in silence.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 ** _Golden Visions of the Tyrant Eye  
_**

* * *

Rikka sighed as she boarded the train to school.

When she was waiting on the platform, she had seen Yuuta and Shinka standing amongst the crowd. Even at a distance, she could tell that the two were quietly exchanging their usual wry banter. The sardonic expressions on their faces suggested that they were enjoying themselves quite a bit. The sight of it had caused a peculiar ache in Rikka's chest.

Rikka could tell they were getting close, though perhaps not as close as she expected them to. She could tell there was a wall between them - something holding them back. She did not believe this kind of restraint was typical within a lovers' pact of the mundane. The stipulations of Yuuta and Shinka's pact must have been different in some way. She just was not sure of how.

She situated herself in a corner of the train car, next to some drowsy looking business women. The train began accelerating and pulled out of the station.

She speculated that Shinka was simply leading Yuuta along in order to prove herself right - that love would be able to break Rikka's unbreakable pact with Yuuta. A disagreement regarding that very same topic was the origin of the pact between herself and Shinka which, in turn, bore the lovers' pact between Yuuta and Shinka. It would not be unexpected if their lovers' pact was made to undermine the ones that came before it.

Rikka shook her head.

She wanted it to be true but could not convince herself of it. If that really _was_ the case then Shinka would not be proving herself right at all. Even if it _did_ break Rikka's unbreakable pact - _which it couldn't_ \- Shinka would not have done so with the power of love. It would have been completely pointless.

So then what _was_ the point?

It didn't even seem like Shinka was _attempting_ to break Rikka's pact. In fact, Rikka would go as far as to say that her pact had gotten even _stronger_ since Shinka and Yuuta became lovers. Yuuta seemed adamant about spending time with her despite his new lover and said lover didn't seem all that bothered by it. Shinka also seemed to be trying to befriend Rikka as well. That ran counter to Rikka and Shinka's earlier agreement. What could possibly be her goal in pursuing Yuuta if not to win?

Rikka watched the city flit by outside the window and wondered, _"Perhaps it truly is just love?"_

She soon arrived at her stop and got off the train, following the crowd out of the station. She walked in silent contemplation for a few moments before she noticed familiar footsteps drawing near. She turned her head slightly and addressed the approaching person behind her. She, however, did not stop walking.

"Yuuta, how goes your morning?"

"Doing pretty well," Yuuta replied with his usual amicable smile. He easily matched Rikka's pace and walked alongside her. "Were you on the same train as me? I didn't notice you at the station."

"You were conversing with Nibutani. I did not wish to bother you." Rikka glanced around, perplexed by Shinka's absence from Yuuta's side. "I see that she in not accompanying you. Why is that?"

Yuuta shrugged. "She doesn't like being seen together with me at school. Can't say I disagree. Weird rumors might pop up."

Rikka tilted her head curiously. "Weird in what way? It is to my understanding that gossip of such nature is the norm among the mundane high school students you seem to pride yourself being."

Yuuta stared dryly. "That sounded vaguely like an insult," he muttered. "Something been bothering you?"

Rikka shook her head. "The barrier protecting my mental and emotional state remains uncompromised. What you interpreted as an insult is mere confusion regarding the culture of you mundanes."

Yuuta shot her a wry smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're insulting me," he said with a chuckle.

Rikka frowned worriedly. "I don't... uh... I wasn't-"

Yuuta gave her a playful tap to the head. "Relax. I'm just messin' with you."

Rikka stopped in her tracks and stared at him blankly, unable to formulate a reply.

"Seriously, though, you looked a little upset earlier. Is something on your mind?"

Rikka once again shook her head. "I have trained for countless lifetimes to calm my mind in times of distress. I cannot reliably say if I find anything genuinely upsetting anymore. In any case, your concern is most welcome."

Yuuta merely shrugged at her explanation and continued walking next to her. Rikka watched him for a moment before returning her gaze forward once more.

Her confusion continued even as she resumed walking, though she felt much more pleasant than she did five minutes prior.

* * *

Rikka kept her face neutral as she drew. It was art class and she was supposed to sketch the person in front of her. Is it happened, the person in front of her was Yuuta. He was uncharacteristically talkative, much to Rikka's displeasure.

"Listen," Yuuta began. "It's already July. I get that you think the only one who understands your situation - and that's kinda true so I guess it can't be helped - but don't you think you should start talking to people other than me?"

Rikka replied but continued drawing, angling her pencil slightly to get just the right kind of shading on her sketch. "I _do_ talk to other people - Dekomori, Kumin, and Nibutani."

Yuuta sighed. "You're _technically_ right but... Anyone else?"

"I remind you that you act the same way. In class, you only speak with me, Nibutani, and Isshiki."

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of talking to others. Don't lump me in with you."

"I choose not to as well." Rikka lifted her pencil off the page and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and said with finality, "Theirs is not a group I want to be a part of, Yuuta."

Yuuta sighed once more. "Not everyone's as mundane as you think, Rikka." He made no further comment.

Rikka resumed drawing, pursing her lips at the sour taste in her mouth. So much for enjoying the present. How would she be able to do so if she'd just be reminded of the unpleasant anyway? She understood that Yuuta was just trying to look out for her but did he not realize that he is already all she needed in terms of social interaction? Why bother with anyone else when people who already understand you are already there? She did not need any more than that.

"He Togashi, that's pretty good. You ever draw comics and stuff?"

Rikka stiffened, a drop of distilled anger causing a small ripple in her otherwise tranquill state of mind. She reigned in this feeling and glanced around her sketchbook. Yuuta was conversing with one of their classmates. It was mere commentary on his drawing skills. There was no danger. The feeling subsided.

"Whoa, Takanashi, what's that? Is that supposed to be Togashi?"

Rikka did not turn from her page but glanced around the room, noting how a crowd was forming around them. She suppressed a frown at this.

"Yes. It depicts Yuuta Togashi in the midst of battle. You see him wielding the Dark Flame that is sealed inside him."

Yuuta growled at this and took a look at her drawing. Upon seeing it, he scowled and delivered a chop to her forehead. "What the hell is this!? Why couldn't you have drawn me normally!?"

Rikka rubbed the spot he had struck and looked at him defiantly. "It is a representation of what I see when I look at you. Is that not the goal of this assignment?"

Yuuta's maintained a faltering scowl for a moment before his expression softened completely. For the third time in as many minutes, he sighed, raising his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

Before Rikka could respond with petty condescension like she wanted to, she heard across the room the sound of someone falling off their chair and Sanae's voice. She turned that direction and found Shinka rubbing her lower back, trying to sit up. Classmates rushed her.

"Wow Nibutani, are you okay?"

"Who was that?"

"And what was that about some Mori Summer or whatever?"

Shinka smiled wryly. "Don't worry about it. She's just some underclassman."

Yuuta walked up to her and offered a hand. "She seems to harass you at the most inopportune times," he said with a chuckle.

Shinka continued smiling. "Please, Togashi, _do not_ remind me." She accepted the hand and pulled herself to her feet.

Rikka watched their exchange curiously. Immediately after they spoke, Yuuta walked away and returned to his seat to continue his drawing. Shinka did the same. Rikka nodded slowly at this. It was as Yuuta said. They were trying to be inconspicuous while they were in school.

And yet, she could hear the whispers around her - speculation about Yuuta and Shinka's relationship. All of them were close to hitting their mark - they all noticed how close they seemed to be - but none of them hit the bullseye. And how could they? Rikka herself, a person who already knew of their pact and was partly responsible for it coming to be, did not truly understand what their relationship was. If _she_ couldn't figure it out then the people acting on limited information wouldn't figure it out either.

Her classmates continued talking amongst themselves but they returned to their works eventually. Rikka did the same.

* * *

Rikka found herself smiling. It was one of those rare days where Shinka joined them after class for club activities. Granted, activities amounted to doing homework, exchanging magical knowledge, and napping. She wasn't entirely sure why Shinka bothered attending since she didn't seem to want to do any of those aforementioned actions. Still, her presence was a welcome addition to the group dynamic. She at least knew that _Sanae_ was pleased to have Shinka there. And it just so happened that Rikka was a master who was easily influenced by her servant's happiness - when Sanae was happy, so was Rikka.

However, not one step into the club room and already Rikka felt like something was off. She felt as if she had forgotten something. She stood frozen at the doorway, with a blank stare as she tried to retrace her steps and remember what exactly she had forgotten.

Yuuta's voice snapped her out of her stupor. "Something wrong?" he asked as he set up the table.

"I... My eye is resonating with... some _disturbance_ ," Rikka said, clutching her eyepatch. "Something is amiss... I cannot discern what it is..."

"Uhh..." Yuuta raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shinka. She returned his look with a raised eyebrow of her own. "Why are you looking at me? How should I know?"

Yuuta shrugged and sat down at the table, laying a bowl in the center and dropping a handful of sweets in it. "Actually, now that I think about it, didn't you leave your bag back in the classroom?"

Rikka went wide-eyed. "I must retrieve it! That bag contains my most powerful weapons. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, the whole world would be in peril!"

Both Yuuta and Shinka rolled their eyes, though Yuuta's made it seem like he was amused while Shinka's like she was annoyed. "Save the explanation for later," Yuuta said with a chuckle. "Just go!"

Rikka nodded at Yuuta's order - _suggestion,_ rather, since he could not order someone more powerful than himself - and bolted out the door. "Don't run in the halls!" Shinka called out upon seeing this. Her voice was already distant, further muffled by the walls of the club room.

A few minutes later, Rikka returned with her bag in tow.

When Rikka opened the door Shinka seemed to be writhing on the floor in what seemed to be an episode of intense pain. She had heard familiar verses from the Mabinogion spoken by Sanae right before she entered so she could guess what had happened.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Shinka screamed as she thrashed violently.

Yuuta watched this play out from a safe distance for a moment before sighing. He dropped to his knees and tried pin Shinka's arms. She continued kicking however. He shot Rikka a pleading look and turned his head pointedly at Shinka. Rikka took a moment process what he wanted and then then quickly moved to help him pin Shinka's legs. She had to sit directly on Shinka's shins and grab hold of Shinka's knees to have any hope of keeping the thrashing at bay.

A few seconds passed and eventually Shinka calmed down.

"Well... _that_ was embarrassing," Shinka muttered tiredly. "You can let go of me now..."

Rikka released her hold on Shinka's knees, realizing for a horrifying breath that Shinka had extremely soft, smooth, and shapely legs. Indeed, all of her physical body seemed to have features that would be described to be extremely attractive in a woman. Was this the beauty that had drawn Yuuta into forming a pact with Shinka?

She quickly dispelled those thoughts. It was not the time for thinking as such.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuuta asked as Shinka sat up. "I know that you hate being reminded of your chuunibyou past but don't you think that was a little... I don't know, melodramatic?"

Shinka shot him a glare. "Of course I do," she snapped. She then crossed her arms and turned a nose. "But I think it's justified. Mori Summer is dead. That little brat's _insistence_ in reviving her through the words written in that stupid book is causing me undue stress of the most terrible degree. I think I deserve to be a little _melodramatic_."

To that, Sanae merely laughed. "Justify yourself all you want, you feeble imposter! Mori Summer is not dead! As long as I remain to spread her teachings, she shall live on!"

Shinka glared at Sanae, standing up. "CAN IT, midget! I have a bottle of milk with your name on it and so help me I'll ram it down your throat, bottle and all, if you don't _shut up_."

This seemed to give Sane pause. "Your idle threats do not scare me, faker!" she exclaimed shakily. The quivering of her voice did not make her statement very convincing.

Shinka pulled out a bottle of milk from her bag. " _You wanna bet!?_ " she said with a sadistic smile.

"What the hell's going on _here_?"

All activity in the room ceased and everyone turned to the person standing at the door. Makoto Isshiki stood at the threshold, staring confusedly.

Shinka visibly stiffened and took a more ladylike posture. "I-Isshiki...!" she stammered. "H-how long were you standing there...?"

Makoto continued staring, as if unsure of what to answer. "I... uh... well, I was here for a bit. Things sounded kinda heated so I wanted to wait it out until things calmed down but-"

In nary a second, Shinka closed the gap between herself and Makoto, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him into the wall. In a voice as cold as ice, she whispered, "If you tell anyone - _absolutely anyone_ \- of what you saw just now, I will summon every evil spirit in every realm to curse you for all eternity. Even in death, you will be marked."

Makoto visibly paled, perhaps due to the choke hold Shinka had him in or perhaps purely due to fear. The others people in the club room stared in a similar state of shock and awe. Rikka also, even with the power and protection of the Eye of the Wicked Lord, felt an unholy chill slip through her barriers. She shivered at the sight of what was transpiring before her.

"My lips are sealed! I swear!" Makoto screamed, in pleading terror. "I swear! I swear! With all my heart and soul!"

Shinka regarded him for a moment before she released her hold. Makoto collapsed on the floor immediately.

Once again, Rikka was blown away by Shinka's commanding and terrifying brilliance. Rikka couldn't fathom the range of emotions she felt at the moment. She detected hints of fear and jealousy. Or perhaps a growing admiration? No, she could not say. All she _could_ say was that she was absolutely amazed.

Shinka was the one Yuuta had chosen to be his lover. She had proven herself to Rikka before and only continued to do so. What would she show Rikka next? She feared what it would be but at could not help but anticipate it with bated breath.

* * *

Rikka stood at the train crossing, staring longingly at the fading reds of the sky.

It had been getting late and the members of the Far East Magic Napping Society had decided that it would be best to migrate their discussion of Makoto Isshiki's predicament from the club room to somewhere outside the school. Thus, they stood outside a playground near the station.

Rikka was not all that interested in the affairs of a mundane human boy such as Makoto - especially not after finding out what said affairs were really about. However, Shinka and Yuuta seemed uncharacteristically invested. Rikka didn't understand why. She could only stare in bewilderment every time she turned to them.

And turn to them, she did, for the fifth time in so many minutes. She saw Shinka quietly put down the pink stationary she was holding and addressed Makoto in a voice completely divorced from the intimidating one she had used to address him not even an hour prior. "I... think this was written by a girl," Shinka said gently.

Makoto leaned forward with growing enthusiasm. "So... it's real? A real girl from our class sent me a love letter?"

Shinka made a sound of uncertainty. "Hmm, I wouldn't say _that_. There's still no evidence to confirm or deny Yuuta's theory that it's someone who wants to destroy you."

Makoto frowned at this. "Man, you two are so pessimistic."

Shinka shrugged. "Comes with the territory? It pays to be prepared. But rest assured: if love is truly what drove that girl to send you that letter then I guarantee you'll find great happiness moving forward."

Makoto nodded slowly, as if lost in thought. "Huh... sounds deep... Thanks, Nibutani... And Togashi as well, I guess..."

Yuuta raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

Makoto remained looking dazed but somehow managed a convincingly sardonic eye roll. "Whatever man. You weren't really much help."

His expression slowly turned to a smile. He shook his head and began walking away. "Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Have to start making plans, ya know? I ain't just gonna be a the same old wet blanket I am now when I get a girlfriend. If she's really fallen for me, I'll need to practice being all suave and cool so she _stays_ fallen for me. I'll catch all of you later."

With that, Makoto walked away.

Rikka watched his form shrink into the distance and suppressed a frown. It was a reminder that the day was ending. Her time was running out.

Rikka shook her head turned to Sanae and Kumin sitting on the swing set in the middle of the playground. She heard Sanae remark, "For a mundane human, he is quite odd." Kumin replied by saying, "He's very honest, though, which I like. Though I suppose honesty is odd in and of itself."

Rikka nodded at the two before she returned her gaze to Shinka and Yuuta. She watched curiously.

"Did you really mean what you said about him finding happiness?" Yuuta asked.

Shinka gave him a sly smile. "I have absolutely no idea," she said, closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly. "Love is a strange thing, Yuuta. And it brings with it strange developments."

Yuuta make a skeptical sound. "Hmm. In other words, you didn't mean it at all."

Shinka opened one eye to look at Yuuta, still smiling. "What I said wasn't wrong, you know. Besides, what does it matter if I don't believe in my own words if it'll make someone feel better?"

Yuuta also shook his head slowly. "You really are just a faker, aren't you," he muttered wryly. "And to think I'm _dating_ you."

Shinka chuckled. "So I am and so you are," she admitted. "Remember, Yuuta. You chose this."

"Yeah... and it's my job to see just how far down this rabbit hole goes." Yuuta then noticed Rikka watching and his expression immediately changed to his usual amicable smile. Shinka similarly donned her mask of an expression.

Rikka shifted her gaze away from them, letting her eyes rest vaguely towards the road across the tracks. From a distance, she could hear Yuuta and Shinka approaching - and from an even farther distance, she could hear the train.

As per usual, their interaction between the Yuuta and Shinka was a veiled match of verbal fencing that ceased the moment they thought Rikka was within earshot. Little did they know, their voices were far louder and carried farther than they assumed. Rikka had heard every word and couldn't help but be intrigued.

Truly theirs was not a lovers' pact of the mundane. Otherwise, it wouldn't have gotten Rikka's interest so. What could it be, the stipulations that bound them? It was a puzzle just waiting to be solved.

"Hey, Rikka, it's late," Yuuta said from behind her. "Let's go home."

Rikka maintained a neutral expression but inside she wore a face of anguish. Once again she'd be forced into stifling confines of her room, a lowly island of darkness in what would otherwise be a sea of mundanity. She only had so much time left. Why could she not have a few more moments before going back?

"Uh...Rikka...?" Yuuta said curiously, taking a step closer. At the same time, the warning lights began flashing and the bells began ringing.

It was too soon. The day was ending too soon for her to handle and there was nothing she could do. She was just a fallen leaf in the winds of fate. There was nothing she could do but be swept away.

"Something wrong?" Mild concern laced Yuuta's voice. Perhaps noticing this, Shinka also approached.

A violent gust was coming. She was about to be swept away - far away to a place where she could not breath - to a place where dreams were nothing more than dreams. She could beg and plead all she wanted but she knew it was inevitable. The wind was coming. She could already feel it.

"Your hand," Rikka said as her legs began to tremble.

Rikka kept facing away from him so she could not see Yuuta's face but she could tell there he had his usual awkward look confusion on his face. "What?"

On the other side of her, she heard Shinka hiss. " _Grab her hand, dummy,_ " Shinka said in a harsh whisper and grabbed Rikka's hand. Yuuta followed suit and grabbed Rikka's other hand.

"Stay perfectly still," she found herself saying.

A train sped past in front of them. For a single terrible second, she felt like the roaring winds it brought would tear her soul from her body. She felt like a transient ghost whose very existence was about to be extinguished. It sent waves of panic coursing through her.

But then the moment passed and what she saw before her was nothing more than a mundane passenger train - not even one that was moving all that quickly. And yet, even _if_ it was just a train, she _knew_ she could have truly been swept away by it. She could still feel herself quivering. Yuuta and Shinka had kept her grounded somehow.

She felt Shinka squeeze her hand. "You okay?" Shinka asked quietly, not quite a whisper.

Rikka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am... not unwell." She let go of their hands and began walking home. Her legs felt stiff and unresponsive but she persevered. "The wind spoke to me..."

Behind her, she heard the two whisper to each other.

"What was that all about?" Yuuta asked.

Shinka released a tired sigh. "I swear, you can be so dense sometimes."

"Seriously, what was-"

"If you really wanna know then ask Takanashi."

With that, the two followed Rikka while she quietly wondered how Shinka knew. Somehow, the fact that she knew gave Rikka comfort...

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

* * *

Shinka leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Yuuta stood next to her with his hands in his pockets. Before them, Makoto Isshiki sat in the middle of the magic circle, his freshly-shaved bald head glowing against the light. Kumin, Rikka, and Sanae stood around him as if praying.

"Tell me Yuuta," Shinka said. "Who'd you pick in the cute-girl election? I know Isshiki was just covering for his friends. I won't tell anyone."

Yuuta smiled wryly. "Nothing escapes _your_ eyes does it?"

Shinka rolled said eyes in response. "Please, he couldn't have been more obvious. And truth be told, the girls were more angry that they weren't in on this election. If they were going to get ranked, they wanted a say in it too."

Yuuta nodded slowly. "Huh. So they did."

"In any case, who'd you pick?"

Yuuta scratched his cheek. "Well, it's not that we picked only one girl. We just sorta ranked people based on how much we liked how they looked."

Shinka hummed in annoyance. "Let me change the question. Between me and Takanashi, who'd you rank higher?"

Yuuta smiled. "Wait, are you jealo-"

"Answer the question, Yuuta," Shinka snapped.

"You, of course."

Shinka raised an eyebrow. "I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out by how easy you found answering that question. What rank was I?"

"One"

"And Takanashi?"

"Two"

Shinka rolled her eyes once more. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Yuuta frowned. "What? Are you not happy that I think you're pretty?"

Shinka's face flushed as she glared at him. "Don't get cheeky with me, Yuuta, I am in no mood."

This shut Yuuta up. They stood in relative silence for a moment.

"For the record," Shinka muttered. "If there was a cute-guy election, you'd probably win rank one. You don't have much competition."

Yuuta's face brightened. "Really?"

"Don't let it get to your head. If it's between you and, say, Soumira, it wouldn't be hard to choose you over him."

Yuuta kept smiling. "I'm glad you think so."

Shinka closed her eyes and suppressed an embarrassed squeal.

* * *

 **Majority of this story is just re-contextualizing the events of the anime with the premise that Yuuta never got over her crush on Nibutani. That being said, Rikka in this story is quite a bit different from how she is in the anime which gives me a bit more room to maneuver with.**

 **The goal of this chapter was to present Rikka looking at Yuuta and Shinka's relationship from the outside-in and the growing fascination she has of them. I couple this with the fact that she is aware and anxious about the summer trip to her grandparents' house she's about to go on. The mix of emotions makes for a sufficiently confused and guarded Rikka which I hope I presented well in this chapter.**

 **I also decided to use this different perspective as a way to further present Yuuta and Shinka in a way that re-contextualizes their actions. Yuuta hitting Rikka and Shinka throwing violent tantrums about her chuunibyou past isn't always funny. When you actually think about it, what they do seems really insensitive or really stupid. These flaws help humanize them, I feel.**

 **And of course, there's the bonus scene that I couldn't help but add. It can be completely removed from my story and it wouldn't do anything but I wanted it to exist.**

 **I wanna say that this marks the end of the first arc of my story. That is to say, it marks the end to my re-contextualizing of the events from the first season. Starting next chapter, the changes to this story and canon will become much larger - plotwise at the very least.**

 **Until then.**


	4. A Soulless Sun, A Moonlit Warmth

**I bring you all a double length chapter! Enjoy if you can**

* * *

Yuuta idly watched the landscape slowly pan across his view outside the window. Rikka did the same in the seat in front of him. They were currently on a train headed to a coastal province - the place where Rikka's grandparents lived. The trip was apparently a family tradition. Touka had invited Yuuta to join - him and any others friends of Rikka's. Thus, on the train that morning were the Members of the Far East Magic Napping Society. And Makoto Isshiki for some reason.

" _We're going on a trip. I want you to come. You are... needed..._ "

Yuuta frowned upon remembering the night Touka made her request. She had been so vague about it. Why was he needed? What was he needed for? Why couldn't she have just been straightforward and tell him? It wasn't like he'd decline if he knew why. Hell, it'd probably make him more likely to accept. Why the need to be so aloof and mysterious?

The memory left a sour taste in his mouth and the person sitting next to him took notice of this. Shinka leaned in to whisper, "Is there something you're not telling us? You and Takanashi have been kinda out of it all morning."

Yuuta made a mental sigh. Shinka's perceptiveness reared its head at him yet again. He replied in a low voice, "I just have a bad feeling, okay? I was never told why but it's apparently important that I joined Rikka on this trip. I don't think we'd've been invited otherwise."

"Well, that explains you. What about her?" Shinka eyed Rikka curiously. "Do you think maybe Takanashi has someone waiting for her there - like a boyfriend?"

Yuuta raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't _'what'_ me," Shinka snapped. "You know what I mean. A _boyfriend_. Someone she was dating before she moved away. Maybe she made a promise with him that they'd still be together even though she wasn't around anymore."

Yuuta slowly nodded. "I think you're grasping at straws," he said honestly.

Shinka glared at him.

"I just don't see Rikka having a boyfriend is all," he explained with a shrug. "It just sounds a little too far-fetched."

"I don't see _you_ coming up with any theories. What's stopping her from having one?"

Yuuta then suddenly imagined the scene: Rikka smiling affectionately at a would-be-boyfriend, whispering to him about how their lovers' contract was unbreakable. Assuming the would-be-boyfriend _also_ had chuunibyou, it didn't somehow seem all that far-fetched anymore. Quite eerily, it seemed so similar to the situation Yuuta was in that he could picture _himself_ being Rikka's boyfriend.

He suppressed a shudder. "Yeah... Actually, now that I think about it..."

"Yuuta, I like that you're coming around to agreeing with me but what _pré-tell_ what were you imagining?" Shinka said threateningly in an almost-growl.

"N-nothing," Yuuta said quickly.

"I can hear you both," Rikka said flatly from her seat across from them. She was still looking outside the window, completely motionless aside from her subtly moving lips. "I implore you: stop theorycrafting about my supposed would-be-lover. I have no need for such mundane notions."

Yuuta's raised both eyebrows with interest. She was explicitly telling them to stop being a bother? How uncharacteristically hostile of Rikka. And also uncharacteristically direct. She did always had a sort of blunt manner of speaking but it was always under the guise of some convoluted dark fantasy. What she just said was still technically through the same fantasy lense but it was far less convoluted. A small step towards maturity perhaps?

Yuuta then felt pang of guilt upon realizing that - _oh, shoot_ \- they were whispering about her _right in front of her_. That _had_ to be a little insulting, now, didn't it? _Very_ insulting, even.

He looked away, muttering an apology. Having realized the same thing, probably, Shinka apologized as well. Rikka didn't reply and kept looking outside the window.

"Lower your voice a bit more next time," Shinka scoldingly whispered to him, nudging him with her elbow.

"How was I supposed to know she could hear us? _I_ can barely hear us."

Shinka rolled her eyes and poked him in the cheek, obviously annoyed. She did not voice a reply however. Yuuta pouted slightly and poked Shinka back. She grunted and withdrew her hand, Yuuta doing the same shortly after. She then pulled out her phone and began aggressively typing a message. Yuuta watched her fingers repeatedly jab the keypad for a moment before turning back towards the window. That became the end of their conversation.

A few minutes later, Sanae had to be escorted to the ladies room due to motion sickness. Shinka begrudgingly volunteered to be the escort. It was rather amusing, if puzzling, how she managed to make the act seem like the most tedious thing in the world _after_ deciding that she herself would be the one to do it. Shinka always seemed to have that sort of irony in everything she did. Yuuta rather enjoyed it.

That lasted for several minutes.

"They're taking a long time," Yuuta muttered to no one in particular. He had hoped Rikka would respond but she simply kept staring out the window. Her face was serene, yet he could tell that there was turbulence under the surface. It was the same face she wore not even two weeks ago in front of the train tracks. He never did find out what that was all about. He meant to ask about it but it must have slipped his mind. Remembering it _now_ gave him no comfort.

"Rikka, is something wrong?" he asked with concern. Rikka's gaze remained towards the horizon. Yuuta frowned, leaned forward, and tapped her on the knee. "Rikka. Rikka, are you okay?"

"Nothing is wrong, Dark Flame Master," Rikka finally said, still not bothering to look in his direction. "What was fated to happen is simply now happening..."

Yuuta blinked, completely baffled by her answer. He didn't voice his confusion, however. She was being cryptic for a reason. Asking what she meant by that completely vague statement might've just make her mood even worse. He let the statement hang indefinitely and conversation once again died down.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Part 1: A Soulless Sun**

* * *

Yuuta watched with genuine awe how Shinka had slightly altered her facade of perfect class rep to present herself as the responsible _mom-friend_ to Rikka's grandparents. It was weird - almost unsettling - to see how polite she was being. Even to teachers at school, she was never _that_ polite. After being exposed to her snark and vitriol for close to three months now, an uncanny whiplash was in full effect.

The effect was not as strong to the other members of the club, however. Unlike Yuuta, they hadn't yet experienced the multiple personas doned by Shinka Nibutani. Of course, that wasn't to say that they _didn't_ feel the whiplash. They most certainly did. Yuuta could still smile with mild amusement at how the others were similarly speechless while Shinka spoke with Rikka's grandparents. He stood by the door to the living room, quietly enjoying their discomfort.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and was met with Touka, her expression as serious as it always was. She jerked her thumb pointedly at the stairs behind her.

Yuuta looked curiously at her for a moment before he shrugged and made for the second floor. It must have been his time to get to work so get to work he did.

"Rikka, it's me," he said, knocking on Rikka's door. Despite being new to the house, he did not need Touka to point him towards the door to Rikka's room. The chest-high poster of a pentagram was enough of a giveaway.

"What's the password?" Rikka asked, voice muffled through the door.

"The Eye of the Wicked Lord is the strongest," Yuuta said with confidence. He didn't _really_ know what the password was but was pretty sure that his guess was correct.

After a moment, the door opened slightly. Yuuta took it as confirmation and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

The inside of Rikka's room was barren - a far cry from the claustrophobic chaos of her room in her apartment. It only held a tidy bed with sheets that looked newly washed, a small number of potted plants on the windowsill, and an analogue radio on the table - the kind normally used by military units in historical war dramas. The radio was perhaps the weirdest thing in the room but was hardly the weirdest thing Rikka owned.

Said girl was currently sitting at the table, headphones pressed against her ear while turning the radio frequency dial. Even from a distance, Yuuta could hear that only static was coming out of those headphones.

"This place... this place is the headquarters of The Bureau," Rikka said quietly. "They have erected a barrier that suppresses my mind and spirit. Even my Eye of the Wicked Lord is not powerful enough to overcome it. I cannot summon my weapons or use my magic here. I cannot see the Ethereal Horizon here. I cannot even sense my own power here. This place renders me effectively useless..."

Yuuta nodded slowly as he watched Rikka continue fiddling with the radio. Her expression was still as delicately - almost fragilely - serene as it was on the train. She looked like the slightest breeze could cause her to crumble into dust.

He recalled the look Rikka's grandfather gave her when he saw the eyepatch. The pure disapproval in his eyes was enough to make Yuuta flinch. After spending four months with Rikka, he had learned to ignore all of her delusional ramblings about _The Bureau_ and the _Ethereal Horizon._ He didn't particularly _like_ hearing about them but he knew it was par for the course when dealing with Rikka. One look at Rikka's grandfather had told Yuuta that he was _not_ the kind of person who would simply ignore them. Yuuta could only imagine what the old man would do in place of ignoring her. None of the things he imagined were pleasant.

"Worry not, Yuuta. I have spent many summers here," Rikka said, snapping Yuuta out of his melancholic daze. "The disempowering effect of this place is something I can recover from. As soon as I have sufficiently distanced myself, things shall return to how they once were."

Yuuta frowned, unsure of her words. He did not voice his skepticism, however.

She was right in front of him but felt so distant. He almost wanted to reach out and hold her close, if only to be reassured that she was still all there. Where was the energy and enthusiasm? Where was that overconfident smile she always seemed to wear? She was like an empty husk - nothing more than a ghost of the person he thought he knew. What _caused_ this? How could being _here_ change her as much as it did? Surely it couldn't just be her grandfather's distaste for her hobbies. Right...? There had to be something more...

There was a knock on the door, causing both Yuuta and Rikka to turn towards it. "Rikka," Touka said through the door. Yuuta could note a slight strain in her voice. "You're going this year, aren't you?"

Yuuta gave Rikka a quizzical look. Rikka's face remained the same stoic mask as before. She gave Touka no answer. Eventually, they heard Touka's muffled footsteps fade into the distance as she walked away from the door.

Rikka had responded with dead silence - as she always did when confronting her sister... only this time... the silence was more stifling than Yuuta ever remembered...

* * *

Before dinner, Yuuta took a moment to sit on the back porch in silent contemplation.

That day was supposed to have been a fun day at the beach. Surf, sand, and girls in swimsuits - it should have been great. And it _would_ have been great had Rikka not insist he come search for the Ethereal Horizon with her. Before the search even got started, Touka put a stop to it in the most sobering ways he could have ever imagined.

That afternoon, he was given a grim reminder of the transient nature of human life.

He had learned of Rikka's father, his death, and what had occured in the aftermath. He learned of all the grief and conflict her father's death had caused. And from that knowledge, Yuuta now understood why Rikka acted the way she did...

Or... at least he _felt_ like he understood...

Rikka's chuunibyou was the only way she knew how to cope with the trauma. Granted, he wouldn't say it was a _healthy_ way of coping, dissociating from reality into a made-up fantasy land where her father was vaguely still alive in some obscure corner of the horizon. But what else could she do? Rikka's chuunibyou was probably the only thing that kept her functioning. Sure, there were probably better ways to cope but telling her to just suck it up and accept it wasn't going to cut it. She couldn't _handle_ the truth. She wouldn't have dove so deep into her delusions if it were otherwise.

And for some reason, Touka wanted _him_ to do something about it. Unfortunately, he had the distinct feeling that he _couldn't_ do anything about it. Like, how _could_ he do anything about it? Rikka's chuunibyou was rooted in some deep seated desire to see her father again. He wasn't a miracle worker. He couldn't bring people back from the dead. _No one_ could bring people back from the dead. Her desire was impossible to grant. How was _he_ supposed to resolve trauma like that?

And why was _he_ expected to resolve it anyway? He wasn't even part of their family. Yes, he was Rikka's friend and, yes, he wanted what was best for her. But this was the sort of thing that needed a doctor or something to fix - an _adult_ who knew what they were doing. He was neither of those things. He was just a teenage boy.

There was absolutely no reason for him to help in the ways Touka wanted him to help. It was madness - _complete and utter madness_ \- to even try...

And yet he wanted to try anyway...

Even with all the rationalization he'd been doing in the hours since he found out, he still wanted to try. He didn't know if it were simple stupidity and stubbornness... or if he were actually mad... but dammit, he still wanted to try...

Yuuta blinked as familiar sounding footsteps snapped him back to reality. He knew who was approaching and was not surprised to hear her speak.

"Yuuta, dinner's almost ready. You should come in," Shinka said.

Yuuta slowly turned to her and flashed her a tired smile. "I'll be there in a bit..."

"You've been sitting there for a while. Should I be worried?" Shinka asked not-quite-dryly enough to mask her concern.

Yuuta shook his head. "I just... need to get my head in order. It's, uh... it's been a long day..."

Shinka raised an eyebrow but nodded. "If you're in over your head, don't try to take it all on your own. Fake girlfriend or not, we're still friends. I still wanna help." She left with those words still hanging in the air.

Yuuta could only shake his head once more. He was starting to get a headache from all the thinking he's been doing. He wished that things were more simple...

* * *

Yuuta sat in the back of Touka's van, eyes glazed over as Rikka sobbed quietly next to him. Just minutes prior she had been reduced to tears on the land where their house used to be. She'd been crying ever since.

Their old house was supposedly Rikka's one safe haven in the land run by The Bureau - the one spot where the Ethereal Horizon was still within her grasp. Little did she know that things had changed since she was last around. And the changes were a little more drastic than a different coat of paint...

It was still fresh on his mind, the look of hopelessness Rikka wore when she saw nothing but grass in an empty lot. And as if to quicken Rikka's spiralling descent, Touka arrived and said just the right things to drive home a cruel point even further. Rikka's father was gone and none of him was left - not even the place where her memories of him were the strongest. No amount of fantasizing and delusional insistence would bring him back. All of Rikka's efforts to find her so-called _Ethereal Horizon_ were completely pointless.

This was the truth that Rikka had been ignoring. This was the truth she had to face. Every biting word Touka spoke served the sole purpose of conveying that fact.

Everything just went crashing down after that point.

And what did Yuuta do? He stood there and watched. He just stood there and watched as the fire inside Rikka was smothered mercilessly by the uncaring world she had tried to reject. He wanted to run out to her and hold her close. He wanted to tell her it was okay. He wanted to so badly.

He regretted not doing anything. His indecision that night would haunt him. He just knew it...

The drive back to the grandparents' home was short and no conversation was made between the three - not even when they pulled into the driveway. The only thing that broke the silence was Touka announcing that they had arrived. No one replied to her announcement.

As Rikka wordlessly got out of the van, Yuuta allowed his gaze to drift upward. His eyes met with Touka's through the rear-view mirror. He could see the tears in her eyes she was desoerately beating back. He did not comment on it and followed Rikka out.

Yuuta made his way to the room he and Makoto shared, stopping to worriedly eye the door to Rikka's room. He struggled to keep his face composed as he stared. It was so recent - literally minutes ago. He could still remember everything so vividly.

"What's up with _you_?" Yuuta nearly jumped and turned to Shinka, standing by the door to the room she shared with Sanae and Kumin. She seemed to have a slight tan from her time on the beach. "You look terrible," she said.

Yuuta smiled wryly. "Well, I _feel_ terrible."

Shinka's tone remained dry but concern was plain on her face. "What happened?"

Yuuta averted his gaze. "I, uh... Stuff... Stuff happened... Stuff I... don't think I have the right to tell you..."

Shinka made a slight sound of annoyance but nodded, as if understanding. "You and Takanashi weren't at the beach this afternoon," she said, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind her. "And after that, you two missed dinner." She scowled. "You're making me worry. What is she doing to you?"

Yuuta suppressed a wince. "She's not really doing anything," he muttered. "Things just sorta... _happen._ It's not really her fault... And even if it was, I don't think it'd make things any easier..."

Shinka regarded him for a moment before grabbing his hand and starting down the stairs. "I think I might already know what's going on," she said, pulling him along. "But before I tell you about that, you need to come with me. You still need to eat dinner."

Yuuta looked at his feet as he followed her down the steps. "I don't have much of an appetite..."

"That's not an excuse."

Yuuta found it in him to genuinely smile. His earlier description of Shinka as the mom-friend was perhaps more accurate than he first presumed. He squeezed her hand affectionately. "Thank you, Shinka."

Shinka squeezed back more tightly. "This is _not_ something I should be thanked for," she snapped. "I shouldn't even need to do this in the first place."

Yuuta ignored the pain in his hand and made no further comment.

* * *

In the kitchen, pale moonlight entered from the window, bathing the dark room with slight bluish tinge. Yuuta sat at the table eating leftovers. Shinka sat next to him, resting her chin on her palms.

It didn't take much effort from Shinka to make Yuuta start eating. After a few bites, he just started wolfing down the food. As she expected, he was hungrier than he said he was. At the same time, she suspected he was merely eating to distract himself from whatever terrible feelings he might be holding in.

"I saw the shrine they keep here," Shinka muttered to Yuuta as he ate. "Second floor, next to Takanashi's grandparents' room. They had a picture of him..."

Yuuta did not immediately reply but the pace he ate slowed to a crawl. He gingerly plopped a clump of rice in his mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing. It was only then that he spoke. "Well... I guess it's better that you already know," he said with a pained smile. "I don't think I could've explained it to you even if I tried."

Shinka chuckled briefly. "It's not really all that complicated." Her laugh felt hollow. "Though I guess your problem isn't that it's complicated..."

Yuuta prodded a piece of meat with his chopsticks, his pained smile still on his face. "Both times we left, she tried to bring me to where her old house used to be... back when her dad was still alive... The second time, we actually made it there... It... It wasn't the same place she remembered..."

As Yuuta explained what happened, Shinka kept her gaze firmly rooted to her two hands which she laid neatly atop the table. The way he described Rikka's predicament suggested that he was deeply disturbed by what was going on. And, frankly, Shinka was a little bit disturbed as well for much of the same reasons as Yuuta. Just seeing how affected Yuuta seemed to be was reason enough for her. Everything else added on top of that only made it worse.

By the end of his story, Yuuta was the verge of tears, fists clenched atop the table so tightly that his hands were trembling. "I can't take it, Shinka. What do I do?"

"You're asking _me_?" Shinka muttered, almost sarcastically. She put a hand over Yuuta's, feeling the way he shook under her palm. "You need to stop beating yourself up for this. It's not your fault if you can't help her. And the fact that you _want_ to help her does not make you crazy."

His breath hitched and brought his other hand to cover his face. "I know, just... _I know_..."

Yuuta kept shaking, suppressing his own sobs. Shinka could only sigh at this. She stood from her seat. "Honestly, Yuuta." She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "If you wanna cry then just cry. I don't get why you feel like you need to hold it in..."

" _I'm sorry_ -"

" _Shush_ ," Shinka snapped, cutting him off. "I don't need your guilt over this." She tightened her embrace. "Just let it out and let it go."

Yuuta let it out as Shinka told him to and Shinka kept her arms wrapped tightly around him. Quietly, she lamented how the food Yuuta was eating had grown cold...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Part 2: A Moonlit Warmth**

* * *

Shinka had escorted Yuuta to the room he shared with Makoto. He'd have plenty of silence to sleep since Makoto and the others had gone back to the beach to play with some fireworks. He'd need the rest. Shinka could tell he was emotionally exhausted.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Shinka asked, glancing to the girl trying to sneak past behind her. Rikka froze mid-stride, her travel bag in her hands. She looked at Shinka a pained stare.

"After everything you put Yuuta through today, you're just gonna leave?" Shinka asked, still facing the door to Yuuta's room.

Rikka looked away guiltily. "The Dark Flame Master would understand."

Shinka turned to Rikka with a scowl, somehow deeply insulted by that statement. "That's not an excuse. Do you know how terrible he'd feel if he found out you just left?"

"Then what would you have me do, Nibutani?" Rikka snapped. "This place gives me nothing but sorrow. Would you rather I stay? Wouldn't that just make _everyone_ feel worse?"

Shinka grit her teeth. She had to admit, Rikka had a point. Clearly being here had a negative effect on all three of them. Interesting how it only directly affected Rikka but the effects cascaded to Yuuta and then to Shinka. It was an odd dynamic to realize.

It didn't make it any less unpleasant.

"I'm not gonna stop you," Shinka eventually concluded. "But wait five minutes. We're going with you."

Rikka reacted with surprise, perhaps at the fact that Shinka conceded so easily or perhaps to Shinka's condition. "Why?" she asked shakily.

 _"Why?"_ Shinka repeated, already walking to her room. "Because you're a teenage girl traveling alone at night. _Obviously_." She hesitated in grabbing the doorknob. "Yuuta, I know you're listening. Start packing." With that, she entered the room and began organizing her things.

* * *

As Shinka took a seat next to Rikka on the train, she quietly wondered what the others would think of the fact that the three of them decided to leave without warning. No doubt that wimp, Makoto Isshiki would be ecstatic being alone with Kumin on the trip home. As for Sanae... well, as much as Shinka regretted leaving her, the little hellion was still in good hands as long as Makoto and Kumin don't lose track of her. Considering how noisy she could be sometimes, they shouldn't have too much trouble.

"Thank you for accompanying me," Rikka said, quietly but not quite a whisper.

Shinka rolled her eyes, giving Rikka a light tap on the head. "Uh huh. Just be glad I didn't stop you."

The train ride back to the city was made in mostly silence. The landscape outside the window seemed completely different from what they saw from their ride that morning. The green fields and trees were pale and seemed almost frozen under the moonlight above. How different a little change of lighting could make a place look and feel.

Several minutes passed before conversation began. Rikka was the one to break the silence. "Nibutani... you were also like me right?"

Shinka glanced at Rikka whose gaze remained outside the window like earlier.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling... I... I want to know what lead to you becoming Mori Summer..."

There was more than mere curiosity in her voice. There was a certain longing - as if Shinka's answer would help solve some internal dilemma. Shinka shot Yuuta a puzzled look. He smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Hmm." Shinka lowered her head and drummed her fingers on the arm rest. "Used to be like you...? Yeah... I guess," she muttered dryly. "Though it was hardly as dramatic as your situation..."

Shinka looked to Yuuta who was watching with interest. She quickly averted her eyes, feeling a low heat rise to her cheeks. "This isn't a thing I tell most people. You two better keep this quiet."

Rikka turned and said seriously, "I swear by the Eye of the Wicked Lord."

Hearing her say this, Shinka smiled slightly. It was nice that already Rikka was feeling better. Shinka shook her head slowly and tried to organize her thoughts.

"Okay then," she muttered, steppling her fingers. "How to begin...? I guess it all started during middle school..."

Shinka began to recount the events leading up to her becoming Mori Summer.

* * *

After telling her tale, Yuuta went on speak of his own experiences with chuunibyou. Shinka found that their stories had been awfully similar yet different at the same time. It felt oddly symmetric in ways. It was comforting to realize how relatable he was.

Yuuta had slowly lost presence among his friends. It reached a point where they forgot about him entirely, effectively casting him aside. He had been branded an outcast by the very people he cared about. Thus, he took their branding and forged a new persona out of it. He gave them a reason to see him as an outcast. He became the Dark Flame Master.

Shinka had always been good with people. She almost instinctively knew how to make people happy. They always turned to her for advice. They thought she was perfect - superhuman, even. They put her on a pedestal as if she were a god.

Shinka always hated it. She could never be friends with someone who couldn't see her as an equal. So she decided, so be it. If she was to be a great figure, she was to be the greatest figure of all - a woman with a century of wisdom and experience and a supernatural power over peoples' heart and souls. She became Mori Summer.

She could almost laugh at how absurd and how similar their stories had been. At the very least, Rikka had a legitimate reason to be as delusional as she was. Shinka and Yuuta were just being dumb kids who wanted to be special. It was so stupid.

Rikka, of course, was completely enamoured by both of their stories. Shinka wasn't even surprised. Rikka had always described her chuunibyou as a rejection of this world for a different one: a reality where the shackles of the mind were shattered; a reality where she was free to be who she wanted; a reality where she was free do what she willed. Both Yuuta and Shinka had taken the fate imposed by them to craft their own path - a reality of their own. Obviously Rikka would have liked that.

Their stories had lightened the mood significantly. Shinka was pleased to see both Rikka and Yuuta were smiling. She herself was smiling as well.

A pleasant silence filled the train car for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Once they arrived at their home city, it was decided that Yuuta would escort the two to their respective homes. The three of them would first go to Yuuta and Rikka's apartment to drop Rikka off since their stop was the closer than Shinka's stop. After which, Yuuta would escort Shinka to her house like the gentleman he supposedly was.

That plan was never followed through. As early as dropping Rikka off, they encountered a problem.

Rather bafflingly, Rikka was repeatedly tapping the keys on the calculator she had taped to the wall. "Someone has hacked my security system!" she exclaimed.

Immediately, Shinka felt like she was having an aneurysm. She rubbed her temples as she leaned on the railings on the stairs. " _She forgot her keys?_ " she growled in annoyance. " _Really_? What is she, a primary schooler?"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Yuuta sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." He started down the stairs and called to Rikka. "You can sleep with us. I'm sure my mom and sisters won't mind."

Shinka was not pleased with this change of plans. She was even less pleased to find out that Yuuta's younger sister was at summer camp and his mother and youngest sister were in Jakarta. Yuuta and Rikka would be a boy and girl, alone, under the same roof that night.

"Alright, I'm sleeping here," Shinka announced aggressively, plopping onto the couch. "I'm not letting you two sleep in the same house together. Who knows what you two might end up doing."

Yuuta gave her a pained smile. "I don't think _you_ being here would make it any better," he muttered. "If anything, it'd make it worse cuz'... well, you know... you're my girlfriend..."

Shinka felt heat rise to her cheeks even as she rolled her eyes. "Please. I know seven different ways to make you topple to the ground and stay there. I'm not defenseless. Takanashi, on the other hand." She turned to Rikka who was standing awkwardly next to the wall. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at Shinka. "She may not be defenseless but you're like two heads taller than her. I doubt she'd be able to take you."

"Yeah yeah," Yuuta grumbled as he entered his room, no doubt to change out of the shirt he was wearing - it was the same one he was wearing all afternoon

"I think you are worrying too much, Nibutani," Rikka said. "The Dark Flame Master would never harm me."

Shinka stared dryly. "And all the times he chops you on the head?"

Rikka's ears turned red at those words but her expression remained stoic. "Those don't count," she said quietly, not quite whispering.

" _Right._ " Shinka returned her attention to Yuuta who she could still hear inside his room. "You know what? I thought of an easier solution for this. She's sleeping over at my place." Shinka stood and picked up her bag from the table. "Come on, Takanashi."

"Wait, what?" Yuuta said, his voice muffled through the door. There was suddenly frantic movement inside the room which caused Shinka to smirk.

"Uh... sure." Rikka smiled in confusion but followed Shinka as she walked out of the apartment.

"Hey, wait up," Yuuta said, bursting out of his apartment right as she and Rikka started down the stairs.

Shinka smiled slyly at him. "Come on, you. Let's get going." She then continued down the stairs, Yuuta and Rikka following behind her.

* * *

On the way to Shinka's house, they stopped by a convenience store to buy Rikka some dinner. They only realized that Rikka hadn't eaten yet when they heard her stomach growling. Once that slight detour was done with, they made straight for the Nibutani residence wherein they bid Yuuta farewell.

Shinka's mother arrived home from work half an hour after Shinka and Rikka arrived. They had to explain to the woman why they had returned from their trip early and why Rikka was sleeping over. It was an awkward few minutes of talking but the woman didn't ask much questions. She bid them good night and retreated to her bed room, leaving the two to their own devices.

Shinka allowed Rikka to use her bath while she set up a futon in her room. She also provided Rikka a change of clothes since Rikka had forgotten to pack pajamas. After Rikka's bath, they found that Rikka was at least a size or two smaller than Shinka. Rikka looked like she was drowning in fabric by wearing Shinka's pajamas.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Shinka said in amusement from the edge of her bed while Rikka stood in front of the mirror in her room. "It's kind of cute in a way, how it's too big for you."

"Hmm. This must be what it feels like to wear magicians' robes," Rikka muttered, twirling once to make the fabric flare out. "It is not unpleasant."

Shinka laughed dryly. "Yeah. No. _Please_ don't call them magicians' robes."

"Lemon," Rikka noted, sniffing her sleeve. "So _that_ was the citrus-y smell you always seem to have..."

Shinka raised an eyebrow. "You've been smelling me?" she asked, slightly put off by the remark. She suppressed the urge to sniff the clothes she was currently wearing.

Rikka shook her head. "Not on purpose. It's just really noticeable. Yuuta smells it too."

Both eyebrows rose this time. Shinka had no idea what to make of that information so she made no comment. Even still, she could feel heat rising to her face.

There was an awkward pause in the conversation. In that time, Rikka sat herself atop the futon, getting comfortable under the covers. Shinka also scooted closer to the center of her bed, mirroring Rikka's pose.

"Nibutani, I've been wondering," Rikka began, breaking the silence. "When you and Yuuta became lovers, it was because of our agreement, yes?" Shinka nodded. "I was under the impression that you'd get someone else to become his lover. Why did _you_ become his lover?"

At the sound of Rikka's words, Shinka immediately recalled the day she and Yuuta got together. In her mind, she could picture it, the way she had offered Yuuta her hand and how he had kissed it. It was still vivid in her memory after nearly three months have past. Despites her efforts to suppress it, a smile of embarrassment tugged at her lips.

"Well... Out of all the girls in our class I said he could date... he said he wanted me..."

"I see..." Rikka nodded thoughtfully at this. "So he chose you... And you actually accepted...?"

Shinka brought up her hand to her face - the same one he had kissed - and debated on how much she would tell Rikka. The stipulations of their relationship was that she was not to fall in love with Yuuta. It was that very stipulation that convinced Shinka to even accept. She at least knew she couldn't tell Rikka _that_.

"He was... he was very persuasive," Shinka eventually replied, vauge as it was.

This answer seemed to amuse Rikka. "So I take that to mean you were never in love with him in the first place?" She chuckled slightly. "I suppose that explains why you both seemed so unique. Truly your lovers' contract was different from a that of the mundanes."

Shinka smiled wryly. Had she been had before she even knew it? She couldn't tell. Though she suspected it had more to do with Rikka than her own acting skills. "Was it really that obvious?"

Rikka thought for a moment but shook her head. "I might have just been looking too deeply at the two of you," she admitted, looking away. "You two were... I don't know... you just drew my attention - as if you had some strong mental interference magic about you."

"Hmm." Shinka let herself fall sideways onto her bed. "You didn't happen to be jealous, were you?" she asked, watching Rikka curiously.

Rikka seemed to bristle at that accusation. "Of course not! I... I..." Her outburst quickly lost steam and she nodded quietly. "Perhaps I was..."

Rikka brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She lowered her head slightly, refusing to meet Shinka's gaze. "Tell me, Nibutani... do you think I'm in love with Yuuta?"

This question gave Shinka pause. Rikka had been clinging to Yuuta since day one. At first Shinka assumed it was a simple childish attachment - after all they seemed like a father and daughter most of the time. But now being asked this question, Shinka had to wonder if there was anything more...

"Maybe you are," Shinka muttered, shifting to a more comfortable position on her bed, lying on her side, with her head propped up by her arm. "Imagine these scenarios: _You're alone with Yuuta in a classroom._ "

Rikka lowered her head further.

 _"You're alone with Yuuta in a movie theater."_

Rikka buried her face into her hands.

 _"Alone with Yuuta on a deserted island."_

Rikka let out a dramatic cry and ducked under the covers. "Nibutani, I surrender! No more!"

Shinka let out an amused sigh and shook her head. "I think that aptly answers your question," she said slyly. "Congratulations, Takanashi. You're in love."

Rikka peeked out from her covers, an adorable pout on her face. "Was that necessary?"

Shinka rolled onto her back, smiling at the ceiling. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. All I know is that it was hilarious."

Rikka whimpered cutely at this but otherwise did not reply.

"Love is love, Takanashi," Shinka said airily. "Whether it's romantic or platonic, it doesn't really matter. You love Yuuta and Yuuta loves you. Just remember that and you should be just fine."

"I love him and he loves me," Rikka breathed, as if she couldn't quite believe it. "Yuuta loves you, Nibutani. Do you love him back?"

Shinka kept smiling up at the ceiling though she could tell Rikka was staring at her seriously. "I can't tell if it's platonic or romantic but..." She chuckled. "I do. Without a shadow of a doubt. I love him."

"It doesn't matter if it's romantic or platonic," Rikka repeated to her.

Shinka chuckled once more. "No. It doesn't."

Those last words hung in the air as another moment of silence passed. The only sound to be heard was slight swaying of leaves in the wind by her window and the muffled sound of cars passing by on the streets outside.

The ease in which Shinka gave Rikka her answer should have surprised her but somehow it didn't. Deep down, she already knew she failed. She just had to make the best of it now.

"H-hey, uh... Nibutani," Rikka said, breaking the silence once more. "I want to thank you again. I was ill equipped to endure a night without shelter. I am most grateful that you thought to grant me asylum."

Shinka rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. We're friends. We help each other out."

"I also thank you for speaking with me earlier," Rikka added. "It lifted my spirits at a time when they felt too heavy to bear."

Shinka sat up and shot Rikka a smirk. "Again, don't mention it. I was just being friend."

Shinka then glanced at the digital clock on her desk. "It's getting late," she noted. "We should sleep." She got out of bed and made for the light switch on the wall.

Rikka nodded and got comfortable in her futon. "Good night, Nibutani."

Shinka smiled softly. "Call me Shinka." She turned off the lights and walked over Rikka to her bed. "Good night, Takanashi."

"Call me Rikka. It's only fair."

Shinka pulled the covers over herself. " _Good night_ , Rikka."

"Good night, Shinka."

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE**

* * *

Yuuta yawned and picked up his ringing phone. It was Makoto on the line.

 _"Hey, man. I know you're trying to sleep and all but could you help me out?"_

"What is it this time?" Yuuta groaned.

 _"Kumin said she wanted to go on a walk and I joined her. Right now I'm outside a convenience store. She's buying a drink. Do you think that maybe this is my chance with her?"_

"Go for it man," Yuuta said tiredly. "Grow a spine and go for it."

 _"Hey. Don't call me spineless. Just because you're dating Nibutani doesn't mean-"_

"I'm hanging up now. Good luck wooing senpai." Yuuta tapped the end-call button on his phone and set it back onto his table. Shortly after, he went back to sleep.

* * *

 **This chapter was unbelievably hard to write and yet I** ** **somehow** managed to finish it on schedule. That's a story in and of itself but I'll get to that meta-narrative later. Now,  
**

 **This chapter is one that merges the events of episode 7 and 8 of the anime with the goal of further developing Yuuta, Shinka, and Rikka's relationship with each other. I split it into two, focusing on Yuuta and Shinka in each.**

 **Yuuta in this chapter seems a little bit out of character but that's actually intentional. Yuuta is very much a character who will put in all the effort to help someone if he feels like they need help from him specifically. As far as I can tell, he has not declined any legitimate pleas for help. I decided to strain that aspect of him by taking something that's already in the anime - Touka asking him to join the trip for _reasons_ \- and focusing on how he deals with a situation where he _cannot_ help in the way he was asked. I also presented him as much more deeply affected by Rikka's moods rather than the dense and shallow confusion he seemed to have in the anime. It made the whole ordeal weigh much heavier on him than it did originally.**

 **I will admit, the reason I did this was to make it so that he and Shinka could share those two moments of intimacy they had this chapter, emotional or otherwise. Forgive an author for indulging.**

 **The development of Shinka Nibutani in the chapter is just a continuation of her development in chapter 2 in that she's growing increasingly concerned and affectionate for both Yuuta and Rikka. I made a major edit to the original episodes in order to make these developments possible.**

 **In this chapter, Rikka didn't run away from the empty lot after confronting Touka like she did in the anime. Rikka running away and Yuuta walking back to the house is the reason he and had to hurry to catch up to Rikka leaving on the train. This one edit allowed for the entire second half of this chapter to exist. It allows Yuuta to have an emotional moment with Shinka, for Shinka to join Yuuta and Rikka on the trip back to the city, and for Rikka and Shinka to have their heart-to-heart when Rikka sleeps over at Shinka's house.**

 **(Part of me feels like I should have shown why Rikka let Touka drive her and Yuuta back home. I _could_ have hand-waved it as Touka just grabbing Rikka's arm before she gets to run but I feel like it's fine it as is.)**

 **This chapter, I've written Shinka acting more genuinely than I have in previous chapters. I truly do believe she is a caring character who would affectionately tease the people she's trying to help. And frankly, I can't wait to write Shinka being that way with Yuuta.**

 **Anyway, regarding my difficulties writing this chapter, there was a period of three nights straight wherein I was actively trying to write this chapter and couldn't get the right words onto the page. By the third night, I got so frustrated that I went on a huge rant about my dislike of my own writing process and how it's so easily crippled by writer's block. A few friends of mine saw this and offered some comforting words. One person in particular was quite helpful. I'd like to take this moment to thank PUM (Asianpotter1 on FanFiction) for offering to sit down for a few minutes to help me sift through the scenes I was having trouble with. I've been beta-reading his more recent stories and it feels really nice to know they're willing to do the same for me.**

 **I also thank my friend, Zaulte (FalseAlarm101 on FanFiction) for giving my fic a thorough read through and giving detailed feedback through PMs. It was much appreciated.**

 **Welp, this was a long endnote. I'll not make it longer. Until the next chapter.**


	5. A Smile that Stills the Heart

**It took seven months for this story to re-enter my update cycle. Very clean.**

 **Well, this is another Yuuta-POV chapter. If you think you can,** ** _enjoy it._**

* * *

…

* * *

Yuuta fell forward onto his bed and released an oddly satisfied sigh. It had been a few weeks since summer break ended and it was back to the same hustle and bustle of school life he experienced during spring. There was a key difference, though.

He rolled over to stare at the ceiling, smiling to himself.

He recalled the summer trip of over a month prior to where Rikka's relatives lived. In the time between then and the present, things had stayed seemingly the same between himself, Rikka, and Shinka. However, he _did_ have a sneaking suspicion that Rikka and Shinka had gotten far closer than they tried to make it seem.

The biggest sign was that they were on first-name terms now—but that was _far_ from the only tell. He also noticed that Rikka seemed to cling to Shinka in much the same way she clung to Yuuta. The soft smile Shinka wore whenever Rikka did so was _also_ similar to the smile Yuuta wore whenever that happened to him.

It was… strange to see—he didn't quite know what to make of it when he first saw it…

Not that he minded, of course. The two girls had been growing friendlier with each other ever since the math-test incident. They would have arrived at the same point in their relationship regardless of whether the summer-break incident happened. As far as Yuuta was concerned, all that summer did was accelerate the growth of their friendship.

And by all accounts, that was a good thing for Yuuta. Both Rikka and Shinka were smiling a lot more. If the two most important women of his high school life were happy, that was enough for Yuuta to be happy as well.

Yuuta sat up with in a jolt as the thought stuck him. He looked wide-eyed at the wall, mouth slightly agape.

 _Rikka and Shinka are the two most important women in my life_. He could say that with absolute certainty. When did he decide this? When did the happiness of two other people become so tied to his own happiness? He'd known them for a little over five months. What could have possibly happened between then and now that they became so important to him?

 _Actually_ , now that he thought about it…

 _"I remind you that you act the same way. In class, you only speak with me, Nibutani, and Isshiki."_

Rikka's words echoed in Yuuta's mind and he slumped forward, a wry laugh escaping his lips. Shinka and Rikka were the most important people to him _by default_. There couldn't be anyone else. How _could_ there be? Aside from Class Representative work, he didn't interact with anyone else in his class.

"Why am I even worrying about this?" Yuuta asked himself. "It's not like it's a bad thing…"

He palmed his face with a sigh before standing up and changing out of his uniform.

The topic was put aside for the moment, but he could never shake it out of his mind.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **A Smile that Stills the Heart**

* * *

 _Yuuta found himself on the floor, backed against the wall, shoulders pinned by Shinka Nibutani. "Uhhh, Shinka," he said nervously. "Why are you acting like this…?"_

 _Shinka maintained her glare as her face drew closer. Her eyes seemed to glow a dangerously, enticingly, and almost_ hypnotically _deep amber. He could faintly smell a citrusy fragrance mingling with the sweat on her cheerleader uniform. He could even taste her breath against his lips. It was intoxicating._

 _"Shinka?"_

 _Shinka kept nearing, closing her eyes. Yuuta found himself doing the same._

Yuuta opened his eyes to realize that he was slumped over the table in the club room. A dark grey pillow had been slid under him to make his slumber more comfortable. The numbers _02_ were printed in red on the cloth cover.

Yuuta sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn.

"The zombie lives," Shinka said across the table from him. She was reading a textbook, scribbling down notes on post-its she had stuck to the pages. She did not look up from her work when she addressed Yuuta. "Rikka went to the restroom. Senpai and the midget went home already."

Indeed, the room was empty except for the two of them. The three bags in the corner of the room suggested that only he, Shinka, and Rikka were still at school. "I didn't make you wait too long, did I?"

Shinka chuckled briefly. "Not too long, no," she replied, closing her textbook and looking up at Yuuta. She wore a small smile which turned to a smirk. "Though we _were_ debating on whether we'd wake you or leave without you. I suppose it's convenient you woke up when you did."

Yuuta rolled his eyes, the edges of his lips curling up wryly. "Consider me lucky, then," he muttered.

Yuuta chuckled in amusement. Shinka's sarcastic humor was cute in a way. She always seemed to be egging him into making a similarly sarcastic reply. Yuuta didn't mind, of course. Their back and forth banter never failed to entertain him.

Rikka arrived at the club room after a few minutes and the three left for home without much fanfare.

"Ah, yes," Rikka suddenly said on the walk to the station. She sped ahead a few paces and turned to face them, now walking backwards. "Shinka, there is something of grave importance we must discuss."

Yuuta raised an eyebrow and glanced to Shinka quizzically.

"Do I _look_ like I know what this is about?" Shinka snapped in response. She then addressed Rikka. "What is it?"

"As you know, I made society uniforms for myself, Yuuta, Dekomori, and Kumin-senpai." As Rikka said this, she pulled out a black shirt from her bag with the words _'Evil Eye'_ printed on the front. "I have yet to make one for you, Shinka Nibutani. What kanji would you like to have written on yours?"

Shinka waved her hands dismissively, a nervous smile forming on her face. "No, really, you don't need to."

Yuuta rolled his eyes. He knew what was about to happen and the possible argument that would arise from it. Rikka would insist that she make a t-shirt, Shinka would insist otherwise. After that, basically anything could happen. He wasn't sure whether he was excited for or dreading it.

It never came, however, as Rikka walked backwards into a street lamp post. She fell to her knees and clutched the back of her head.

Yuuta watched with surprise, the sides of his lips tugging upward into a smirk that he did not want on his face. He quickly suppressed it.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuuta asked as he knelt in front of Rikka. "Anything bleeding?"

"Fool," Rikka spat. She looked up at him with a pained smile, still clutching her head. "Something as mundane as a lamp post cannot harm me."

Yuuta stared blankly. "Uh huh." He was at least relieved to see that, indeed, nothing was bleeding. He shot a glance at Shinka who was trying hard not to laugh. He slowly shook his head and stood. "We should take a look at that when we get home. Now what were you saying?"

"R-right." Rikka stood as well, obviously still in pain but trying to hide it. She turned to Shinka. "Am I to assume that you do not wish to have ' _Mori Summer_ ' etched into the fabric of your uniform?"

Shinka's amusement immediately ceased. "What do you _think_?"

The was a moment of silence wherein the three of them merely stood as a handful of other students walk past them. Rikka blinked at her in confusion.

"I asked because I was not sure," Rikka clarified. "If you wish for me to make the decision for you—"

"No no no, I don't want that," Shinka said quickly.

Yuuta cupped his chin in thought. "Wouldn't putting ' _Mori Summer_ ' just be kinda like writing your first name onto a shirt, though?"

Shinka shot him a glare. "Would _you_ want a black shirt with _Yuuta_ written in bold letters on it?"

Yuuta smiled wryly, turning away. "Actually… Maybe a little…?"

Rikka perked up at this. "Yuuta, would you like another one made for you? I'm willing to do so."

Shinka sighed and put a hand on Rikka's head. "No, Rikka. Let's not. _Please_. We're just a small club. This is the kind of cheesy embarrassing shirt you make for family functions."

Yuuta scratched his head. "As cool as a black ' _Yuuta_ ' shirt sounds, I'm with Shinka on this. This isn't exactly something a club like ours would normally be doing."

"Who _cares_ about normal?" Rikka frowned and looked between Yuuta and Shinka. "Is our club not a family of sorts? No, it's more than that to me. You all are my comrades to whom I am bound to for eternity. The connections between us transcend space and time. No blood relation could possibly compare. You both may not feel as strongly as I but _surely_ our cadre of magic users must mean _something_."

Another, heavier silence followed as Shinka took a moment to digest the statements just uttered. Considering what they both knew about Rikka's past and how her chuunibyou related to it, the implications were… distressing…

Shinka shot Yuuta a somewhat panicked look. Yuuta was similarly taken aback and responded to Shinka's glance by merely shrugging.

What could he say that would make it easier on Shinka? She had to know that there was nothing.

The exchange of looks lasted less than a second.

Shinka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a certain sense of finality with the way she next spoke.

"You know what? Fine. Make a shirt for me. Put whatever you think will work. I'll wear it."

Rikka's frown grew annoyed. "Am I to assume you have no preference? There is a reason I asked you what you wanted on the shirt."

Shinka stared blankly at Rikka before turning to Yuuta. The complete and utter lack of amusement—any emotion, really—was both hilarious and concerning.

"I… I think I'm done. I'm just gonna leave now. Excuse me."

There was a beat before Yuuta reacted. "Wait, seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

Shinka was already walking—but not in the direction of the station.

"Where are you going?"

Yuuta barely heard Shinka's reply.

 _"Away."_ She said simply. "Don't follow me."

She continued walking, not looking back.

"Shall I pursue her?" Rikka asked from Yuuta's side. "My footwear grants me superior mobility."

Yuuta frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking _my_ permission? You were the one she walked out on."

Rikka began putting away her _Evil Eye_ shirt. "My instincts tell me that pursuing her tonight will prove fruitless." She looked up at Yuuta. "And after all, she _did_ say to do otherwise."

Yuuta almost chuckled. "When has _that_ ever stopped you?"

"She _also_ appointed _you_ to decide for her," Rikka added with a cheeky smile. "So, you see, it is no longer _necessary_ for me to pursue her."

Yuuta had no retort to give. He could only stare in disbelief.

Rikka giggled. "Come, Yuuta. We may discuss our society uniform on our journey home." She resumed their walk to the station.

Yuuta sighed and shook his head. "This has got to be the weirdest conversation I've had with you two. And that's _saying something_."

He sped forward to keep pace.

* * *

…

* * *

For the second time that day, Yuuta awoke with a start—though he wasn't exactly sure if it was still the same day. It was the middle of the night and his room was pitch black. For all he knew, it was already morning of the day after.

He had awoken from another intense dream—though the details of which were already slipping out of mind. He vaguely recalled Rikka and Shinka being in them and rather vividly recalled the feeling of panic and anxiety. It might have been something about the roof of the school during the festival? Some sort of accident happened—he just wasn't sure what kind…

"It's _way_ too early to be stressing about this," he grumbled in annoyance— _tense and shaky_ annoyance but annoyance all the same.

With a slap to both cheeks, he got up and stumbled his way into the kitchen. It was, unfortunately—but expectedly—pitch black outside his room as well.

"Light switch… light switch… where the hell—OW!"

After groping the wall for a few seconds, his hand touched the switch and set the room alight. The sudden glare hurt his eyes. He needed a moment to adjust.

The clock on the wall said it was three in the morning—just a two hours before his mother returned home from her night shift and five hours before school began. He could still afford to go back to sleep if he wanted to.

Though, despite his drowsiness, he wasn't exactly _eager_ to dream again so soon.

He filled up the electric thermos and began heating some water. The appliance began making its usual garbled churning noises while it did its work. It would finish in around a minute.

Yuuta leaned against the kitchen counter and waited.

Said minute passed quickly and he heard the distinct click of the thermos' switch turning off.

Before he moved to pour hot water into his mug, however, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He turned and, through the glass door to the living room balcony, he saw a rope dangle from the floor above.

Yuuta set his mug down on the counter and moved to inspect the rope and the person attempting to rappel down it.

"Good morning," he greeted Rikka. He offered his hands for her to step on and guided her feet to the balcony railings.

"Dark Flame Master, you are awake. I suppose I expected as much. Good morning."

Yuuta almost frowned at the tone Rikka had used. It wasn't nearly as excitable or as hammy as she normally sounded. It reminded him a bit too much of her mannerisms during the summer trip.

"Couldn't sleep?" Yuuta asked softly.

Rikka did not reply, merely stepping off of the balcony railing and dropping next to Yuuta. She stared meaningfully at him.

Yuuta paused to stare back for just a moment before turning away. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep either," he muttered. "C'mon… I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Yuuta re-entered the apartment with Rikka and made drinks for the both of them.

They spent the next few hours before sunrise in each other's company. Rikka made no attempt to find out why Yuuta was up so early and Yuuta offered her the same courtesy. Instead, Rikka continued their discussion regarding Shinka's society uniform.

Among other things.

Yuuta eventually restated some points Shinka had made months prior about the number-scheme on the backs of the shirts. He agreed that the order made no sense.

"Why should we use Kumin-senpai's numbering scheme, though? It makes sense but it's so _boring_."

Yuuta rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you're not member number zero anymore."

Rikka visibly recoiled. "Our connection is yet strong if you're able to read me so easily," she said with a scowl. "But using it against me now the way you are, though…? How treacherous…"

Yuuta couldn't help but notice the hints pride in her voice. No doubt, she was internally praising him for giving in to his inner darkness…

Or something like that…

"Why does _Kumin-senpai_ get to be member zero, though?"

Yuuta rolled his eyes. "There are plenty of numbers that are as cool as the number zero."

"Oh yeah? Name one."

Yuuta thought for a bit. "Hmm… Infinity."

"The theoretical largest number in the universe?" Rikka leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and steepling her fingers in front of her face. "I am… _intrigued_ … Go on."

Yuuta smiled slyly. "Six-hundred sixty-six."

"The number of the devil," Rikka breathed. "A number just _oozing_ darkness…"

"Negative forty-two."

Rikka went wide-eyed and stood from her seat. "The meaning of life, except reversed! A _Black Reason for Existence!_ Yuuta, that will be my number!"

Yuuta's playful smile turned into a grin. "Oh? Well, I'm claiming infinity."

Rikka nodded enthusiastically before cupping her chin. "That leaves only three members unaccounted for." She sat back down. "We need two more numbers."

"Well, Shinka's obviously not gonna like getting six-six-six so I guess that goes to—" Yuuta blinked. "Wait, you said _three_. I know Shinka and Dekomori. Who's the other person?"

Rikka pointed at the cat sleeping on the living room couch. "Chimera, of course," she said matter-of-factly. "She won't be getting a shirt but our club mascot needs an appropriate number."

Yuuta looked at her incredulously. He somehow knew with absolute certainty that she was being serious.

He sighed. "Alright, why don't we give six-six-six to Chimera? I just thought of one that's perfect for Dekomori."

"Oh?"

"The number four"

Rikka blinked. "Why four?"

Yuuta grinned wider. "Count it out."

Rikka tilted her head curiously and began counting aloud with her fingers. " _Ichi, ni, san, shi—_ " Again, she went wide-eyed. " _Death_! Four is _Death_! Yuuta, you _genius_!"

Yuuta laughed, scratching his head. "I don't know about _genius_ , but thanks."

"What about Shinka?"

"We'll have to brainstorm a bit more for that. As far as I can tell, she won't appreciate any cool numbers pertaining to darkness and evil."

The two talked for a while longer until Yuuta noticed the light outside. It was still early but the view was no longer complete darkness.

Yuuta mumbled. "Huh. Time sure flew us by…"

Rikka cocked her head and noticed Yuuta staring outside. She then leaned over the table and tapped his shoulder. "Do you wanna go down to the waterfront and watch the sunrise with me?"

Yuuta raised an eyebrow and looked to Rikka, noting the hopeful smile she wore—the same one she wore when they and Shinka left for home early during the summer trip. He felt his heart skip a beat.

Yuuta nodded slowly. "Sure. Go get your shoes upstairs. I'll meet you in front of the apartment building."

With a vigorous nod, Rikka made for the rope dangling over the balcony. Yuuta followed to help her up.

"You know there are stairs, right?"

"I didn't bring a key."

" _Of course you didn't_."

Once Rikka was safely in her room, Yuuta went to change out of his pajamas.

He quietly mused on the rush of excitement he felt when Rikka made her request. He had suspicions about what that meant but he was strangely okay with it.

After all, there were worse things in the world than loving the most important people in his life.

* * *

…

* * *

After school, Rikka left the classroom quickly, only sparing Yuuta and Shinka a wave goodbye.

"What's up with Rikka?" Shinka asked as she joined Yuuta on the way to the club room.

"She's decided to redo all of the shirts she made for us," Yuuta explained. "She's probably taking care of that right now."

"Oh? Good for her." She did not seem very enthused.

They walked in silence for a time. They made it halfway up the stairwell before conversation resumed.

"What about you?" Yuuta asked, tilting his head slightly. "Don't you have cheer practice?"

Shinka mirrored the head motion. "I quit yesterday."

Yuuta stopped walking as he processed that information. "Wait, what?" He looked up at Shinka. "Why?"

Shinka stopped at the top of the stairs and turned on her heel. Due to the angle of the light streaming in through the window, her face was draped in shadow—though even then, her eyes of amber still seemed to pierce through the darkness.

"Because I refuse to work with people like them anymore," she replied with a cryptic glare. "I don't wanna talk about it." She turned away and continued walking.

Yuuta felt an odd chill run up his spine. The finality in her declaration could not be contested. _Guess we won't talk about it,_ he concluded with a shrug. He took a deep breath and followed Shinka up the stairs.

Kumin was asleep in the room when they arrived, head resting atop the green pillow she seemed to favor. Yuuta and Shinka made sure not to disturb their senpai as they sat at the table.

Yuuta muttered, "You know, she really does look at-peace."

Shinka shot him a smirk. She took out her textbook and began taking notes. "I don't suppose you're gonna join her like you did yesterday? It'd certainly help legitimize us as a napping club. You looked like you were enjoying your dream."

Yuuta recalled his dream during his nap the previous afternoon and quickly shook the thought out of his head. He turned a nose. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That reddening face of yours says otherwise," Shinka said with a smirk, looking up from her book. "What did you dream about?"

"Nothing important."

"You were muttering my name. I suppose that means I'm not important to you?"

Yuuta bristled. "What? Of course not. I never said that. You're like the most important person in my life right now. Why would I—" He then blinked. "I really just _said_ that, huh?"

Shinka didn't voice a reply but nodded, eyes still on her text book. Her hand was frozen, pen raised mere centimeters off the page, and her lips were pursed ever so slightly—he could see them quivering if he looked hard enough.

"I _swear_ , Yuuta," she eventually muttered. "How you manage to be so accidentally _romantic_ always surprises me… even when it shouldn't…"

Yuuta looked to Kumin's sleeping face, if only to find something to fix his eyes upon other than Shinka. "I… uh… Should I apologize?"

Yuuta spared Shinka a glance and saw that she was unsuccessfully suppressing a grimace. "Only if you actually regret saying what you said."

Yuuta felt his face heat up. He didn't regret it at all but he just did _not_ have the resolve to say _that_. He ended up not speaking for a long time.

Eventually, Sanae arrived and the conversation shifted topics, easing Yuuta's tensions.

* * *

…

* * *

"You never _did_ tell me what your dream was about."

Yuuta was watching the city flit by outside the train windows and barely caught what Shinka said. He did _understand_ what she said, however.

Yuuta turned to Shinka, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry, what?" He feigned ignorance.

"Your dream, you dork. You dodged the question earlier. I gave you a good hour to answer me and you never did."

Yuuta blinked. "You were waiting for my—"

"Oh course I—!" She cut herself off when she noticed the train car was full of people. _"Of course I was,"_ she hissed in not quite a whisper. _"You make a big fuss of it and decide_ not to tell me _? How could I_ not get curious _? Now_ spill

Yuuta glanced around, all too aware of the sideways looks people were sending them. No doubt Shinka was aware of them too. _"You really wanna talk about it_ here _of all places?"_

Shinka gave him a pained scowl. _"We could have talked about it at the clubroom but I decided to wait for you and you decided to keep me waiting. This is both of our punishments."_

Yuuta scowled back. _"I_ really _hate you sometimes, Shinka."_

He leaned in to whisper the answer to Shinka's question. When he pulled away, she just glared into empty space. She did not speak again until they both got off the train.

"What were you _thinking_ , telling me that in a train full of people!?"

Yuuta tapped his foot in annoyance. Shinka had taken him to an alley and immediately scolded his ear off. It was unexpected but unsurprising—and also unpleasant.

"I _did_ warn you," he reminded.

Shinka bared her teeth like they were fangs and and raised a fist. Yuuta stepped back in alarm. When Shinka realized Yuuta's fear, she lowered her hand and took a deep breath.

" _Yes_ ," she growled. "You _did_ warn me." She shakily stepped back. "But you _know_ I'm stubborn. Warning me wasn't enough. You should have held your ground and argued against me instead of immediately folding. You were way too easy."

Yuuta managed a small smile. " _You_ should know I'd go all-in when it suits me. Call what I did on the train a calculated risk."

Shinka narrowed her eyes. " _I hate you so much._ " She also smiled wryly. "Why don't you show that backbone more often? It always surprises me when you bite back that hard."

Yuuta shrugged. "It just comes out naturally sometimes. If I could control it, I would."

Shinka snorted. "So you say." She pursed her lips. " _Yuuta_."

Once again, Shinka stepped forward and Yuuta stepped back. He flinched when he hit a wall.

"Shinka?"

Shinka dropped her bag and pinned Yuuta's shoulders. Very quickly, Yuuta realized what she was thinking.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Shinka's wry smile remained on her face. "I'll be honest here, Yuuta. I'm not sure if I want this at all." Yuuta almost protested but she cut him off. "But I'm sure that I don't _not_ want it.'

Yuuta's lips quivered at the double negative.

Shinka's face lit up. "I swear, if you laugh, I'm not doing this anymore."

Yuuta smiled and averted his gaze. "Sorry." His voice betrayed his amusement. "Are you sure you want it here in this alley, though?"

Shinka rolled her eyes. "Pedantic dork," she muttered. "If I'm gonna have my first kiss, it might as well be with someone I… don't dislike… Who cares where it happens?"

"You couldn't have picked a more romantic spot."

Again Shinka bared her teeth like fangs. "Just _shut up_ and close your eyes. Let's get this over with."

Yuuta chuckled and complied, dropping his own bag and closing his eyes. A moment later, he opened them again, both in pleasant surprise and in confusion.

A tingling warmth had spread through his face like he was slapped and yet he never felt a sharp impact. No, Shinka didn't slap him. She kissed him. On the cheek.

She looked really guilty about it for some reason.

"I lost my nerve," she said quickly, stepping away. She started stammering, obviously distressed. "Look, I know I make fun of you for being wishy-washy but—"

Yuuta stepped forward after her, understanding what was going on. "Shinka—"

"—You were being really submissive and I had to take the lead—"

"Nibutani—"

"—And it didn't really hit me until you were right there and then suddenly I got really nervous—"

" _Silence, Mori Summer_!"

"—So I—"

Shinka gasped and blinked. The change in her facial expressions from panicked to outraged was both amusing and terrifying.

She stomped and barked, "Don't call me Mori Summer!"

Yuuta raised his hands and quickly spoke in his defense. "I didn't know how else to snap you out of it. You looked like you were about to start screaming and punching the wall or something."

There was a tense pause as the two merely stared at each other. Neither of the two breathed, as if the act would set off an explosion or some other catastrophic event.

There was the sound of a motorcycle passing by outside the alley.

Shinka deflated. Yuuta relaxed. The tension drained in the air between them.

"Actually… yeah," Shinka admitted. "That _is_ something I tend to do, huh…?"

Yuuta nodded quietly. "Yeah that was kinda… I… uhh." He awkwardly scratched his cheek. "Should I be worried?"

Shinka actually laughed—bitter laughter, granted, but still laughter. "Oh, don't start fussing about me now. My pride is bruised enough as it is."

A sardonic smirk found its way on Yuuta's face. He shifted his weight. "Is your pride really that important, Shinka?"

She rolled her eyes. "Second verse, same as the first. How _wonderful_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "You know what? You're right. My pride _is_ that important."

Yuuta stepped back even as Shinka stomped forward. The look on her face was concerning in that the smile was sharp enough cut straight into his soul. He had to suppress a shudder.

"And since you're probably going to taunt me regarding this little… _error_ , I'll just have to burn away those memories with the correct ones. Do you understand what I mean, Yuuta?"

Yuuta took a moment to parse those words. By the time he figured out what she meant, she had already pushed him against the wall again.

 _The Great Magician is such a wicked witch_ , Yuuta thought wryly as Shinka went for the metaphorical kill.

"C'mere."

If a kiss on the cheek earlier was like a slap to the face, a full-on kiss to the lips was like a lightning strike. In a single instance, his stomach lurched, his mind blanked, and his heart jumped to the highest of all the heavens. He was still reeling when Shinka pulled away.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Yuuta stared numbly. "Wow…"

" _Wow_?" Shinka repeated dryly. "That's it? To think you're the most articulate guy in our class." She sighed and turned away, palming her face. "I'll admit, you were… _not terrible_ … I think I can be convinced to do that again… sometime…"

She shifted her weight, awaiting Yuuta's reply. A moment passed in silence and she got impatient. "Yuuta, I'm throwing you a bone here. Can't you at least—"

Yuuta cupped her face and pulled her into another kiss. Shinka didn't expect it. Yuuta didn't know what he was doing. Their teeth hit and they both recoiled back.

"OW—" Shinka nearly doubled over, upper jaw. "What is _wrong_ with you, Yuuta!?"

"I regret that decision," Yuuta muttered in pain. He put one hand on Shinka's shoulder to steady her while he pressed the other against his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I tried to make it even and it backfired. I'm sorry."

"I _enjoyed_ that kiss, Yuuta! It was a really good moment! Why'd you have to ruin it!?"

"That wasn't intentional! Do you think I _wanted_ my front teeth to send waves of pain through my skull?"

"If you wanted another kiss, you should have _asked_." Shinka punctuated that last word by putting a hand on Yuuta's face and shoving him away.

He stumbled and fell down on his butt. He groaned as he rubbed his sore back side. "Uhhg… I guess I deserved that…"

"Yes, you did," Shinka spat vindictively. She picked up her bag and began walking away. "I'm going home. When we meet tomorrow, I want no more funny business."

Yuuta managed a small smile. "' _Funny_ ' how?"

Shinka stopped to shoot him a glare. Yuuta raised his hands in surrender. She rolled her eyes and disappeared around the corner, her parting words cascading against the alley's walls.

"Tell Rikka the Sun has risen."

After a minute, Yuuta picked himself back up, chuckling to himself as he did so. "Wonder what that means?"

He left for home with a pained smile on his face.

* * *

…

* * *

"Dark Flame Master, you're late!"

"Yeah, Dark Flame Master!"

Yuuta suppressed a wince as Rikka and Yumeha welcomed him home. They were hanging out in the living room while Kuzuha was cooking dinner. Rikka was teaching Yumeha " _cool_ " poses to do when fighting monsters and Yumeha just ate it up. She looked absolutely ecstatic.

"What kept you, Yuuta?" Kuzuha asked from the kitchen.

Yuuta answered as he entered his room. "Just some shenanigans that Shinka pulled—nothing important. Don't worry about it."

He closed the door behind him and began changing out of his uniform.

Minutes later, there was a knock on his door and it opened by a sliver. Rikka peeked inside. "Yuuta?"

Yuuta sat up on his bed and turned to face her. "What's up?"

Rikka entered his room and posed dramatically. Yuuta noticed she had changed out of her uniform as well, now sporting a black and purple dress.

"It is my Battle Regalia. Do you sense its power?" She did a twirl that made the skirt and frills billow wildly. She finished the twirl with another pose. "I am _Combat_ _Ready_!"

Yuuta chuckled, leaning back. "It looks good on you. Your enemies will be cowering in fear, allies in awe."

Rikka seemed satisfied with his answer and happily plopped down on the bed next to him. "I am pleased to report that our new batch of society uniforms are being crafted as we speak. The demonic seamstresses performing the craft were unreasonable but I bent them to my will eventually. Our equipment should be ready to pick up within a week."

Yuuta nodded thoughtfully, unsure whether worried or amused by her word choice. "Hmm. Guess it must not be all that complicated to have shirts made if you were able to get them so easily…"

"The problem is not that it's complicated, Yuuta," Rikka began, matter-of-factly. "The problem is that it's so expensive! They were charging a lot for it! It's literally just a T-shirt."

Yuuta tilted his head in thought. "Well, considering you're making one of each custom design, it makes sense. The guys who you went to for these custom orders probably do them in batches. It's just a lot less efficient if it's multiple shirts with different designs.'

Rikka blinked. It didn't look like she understood a word.

Yuuta resisted the urge to face-palm. "Alright, so, there's a thing with shirt making called batching where a machine makes the same shirt over and over until it's told to stop. It costs more to get the machine to start than it does to make a shirt. So making lots of shirts will mean higher overall cost but each individual shirt costs less."

Again, Rikka blinked in confusion. She then scowled. "This is a _math_ thing again, isn't it?"

Yuuta rolled his eyes. "Well, you're not wrong." He stood and stretched. "Though, actually… Maybe they're doing it by hand? Those types of custom design stuff are usually more expensive than a simple… not sure what it's called—silk screening I think?"

Rikka remained silent but Yuuta could tell even without looking that she had responded by blinking once more. "Yuuta, do you actually know what you're talking about or is this all just made up?"

Yuuta was glad he wasn't facing Rikka because his pained wince was answer enough to that question. His knowledge was limited to what little his father told him about his work.

Rikka was, unfortunately, very perceptive when it suited her. He heard a skeptical hum from her.

He turned to her and waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, whatever. Never mind that. You done with your homework yet? Shinka and I finished in the club room earlier."

Rikka made a dissatisfied noise. "Your segue was poorly executed and your choice of topic does not please me."

Yuuta chuckled. "I'll take that as a no." He went over to his desk and began rummaging through his bag. "Go get your books. I'll be up to help you in a bit."

Rikka sighed so conspicuously that it could only have been deliberate. She left for her apartment, grumbling about injustice and suffering. Yuuta could only shake his head in amusement.

Half an hour later, Rikka finished her homework and slumped forward in a heap onto her desk. "Torture," she moaned.

"Oh, don't be a baby. It wasn't that bad."

Yuuta took a seat on Rikka's bed, being careful not to disturb the pyramid of plush fantasy creatures meticulously arranged atop her sheets—why did she even _own_ that many?

"And look on the bright side. We ended up finishing right as dinner gets ready. Perfect timing eh?" He leaned over to tap Rikka's shoulder. "Wanna join us? Kuzuha isn't as good at cooking as Touka but she's better than me. It should be pretty good."

Rikka made a noise but stayed where she was.

"Is that a yes or no?"

Rikka groaned again but this time managed to pull herself somewhat upright—she was still slouching, though. "Gimme a minute. I will partake in your blood sister's meal."

Yuuta stared dryly. "You make it sound so weird when you say it like that," he muttered.

With a shrug, he got up to leave but hesitated at the door. A recent memory jumped into his attention.

He glanced over his shoulder to Rikka. "By the way, Shinka had a message for you."

Rikka pushed at her seat to look back at him, eyebrows raised in alarm. "Hmm?"

He pursed his lips. "' _The sun has risen_ ,' she said—whatever that means."

Rikka stared in surprise for a moment before nodding. A smile tugged at her lips. "The Wheel of Fortune turns ever eternal. Thank you for telling me that, Yuuta. Please go down now. I'll be with you soon."

Yuuta shifted his weight. "Uh huh… Is this something I need to be worried about?"

Rikka shot him a sharp smile that was scarily similar to the one Shinka sometimes wore. She put her index finger on her lips. "It's a secret between women, Yuuta. No prying."

Yuuta suppressed a shudder. "Alright then. Guess I won't pry." He quickly left Rikka's room, if only to put a wall between himself and Rikka giving him that look.

He faintly heard Rikka giggle through the door as he walked through the halls. He nearly shuddered again.

 _The two most important women in my life_ _both absolutely terrify me._ Yuuta smiled wryly. _How wonderful._

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Don't expect this story to have a slew of four weekly updates this July and August like what happened last January. I'm hot off the heels of my June marathon for** ** _Three Sided Coin_** **and I'm still recovering.**

 **Writing this chapter was somewhat awkward for me.**

 **My original plan was to set this at around October when the culture festival starts—skipping anywhere between 1 – 3 months, depending on when the summer trip happened. In the anime, the status quo was maintained for the entire period that was skipped.**

 **My deviations from canon in** ** _Aborted Timeline_** **have piled up enough that I no longer think I can continue just following what canon was doing. Skipping ahead while keeping to a status quo that has not yet been established is probably bad idea anyway.**

 **And thus, in this chapter, I establish a new status quo: that Yuuta is in love with Rikka and Shinka and they are in love with him as well.**

 **Yes indeed. Contrived as it may have been, I've successfully set up the character dynamics in a way that makes a three way romantic relationship between these chuuni kids viable. Whether I end up going through with it is a different matter, though. If I lead them through a wrong turn, things can and will go sideways. I hope you're all as excited at the prospect of it as I am.**

 **The conversations this chapter were disjointed but really fun.**

 **I most especially enjoyed writing the one where all three of our protagonists were together, talking about the club T-shirt. The interplay between the three pair-dynamics made for a very interesting group-dynamic—and somehow, no two people dominated the conversation. Given my bias for back-and-forth banter, it was a surprise to me that the three were more or less equal in importance and focus.**

 **The scenes with Yuuta and Rikka were also nice since they can so easily influence each other's moods, creating a feedback loop of amusement and enthusiasm that never fails to make me smile. The discussion about cool numbers was also a good exercise in thinking like a chuuni—which** ** _should_** **help for when I next write a Rikka-POV chapter.**

 **And of course, there's the verbal fencing between Yuuta and Shinka. Theirs is the dynamic I'm most comfortable with. It's not** ** _quite_** **as aggressive as the way I write Shinka and Sanae in** ** _Compensation_** **. With those girls, it's less a verbal fencing duel as so much a contest of who can stab the other into submission—it's all the sarcasm and vitriol with none of the finesse. Given how much more level-headed Yuuta is as Shinka's lover compared to Sanae, I think it makes sense how their dynamic is different. Although, I** ** _do_** **think it's telling of Shinka's personality that it still manifests as a clash of wills.**

 **I'll make no comment on the kiss.**

 **Thanks to FalseAlarm00 (Zaulte) and Asianpotter1 (PUM) for doing the second and third pass for grammar, spelling, and word choice. They were a really big help.**

 **This author's note is already super long so I'll end it here. Hope you enjoyed—your loss if you didn't. See you in the next one.**


	6. Death's Fortune

**I really didn't mean for this to take over a year, I swear.**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _It was just before dawn. The little bright specks in the sky had gone out, but the fires of the sun had yet to peek over the horizon. It was that period of night wherein the creatures of darkness would make one last frenzied racket before retreating from the powers of light. Rikka could already feel the darkness writhing within her as the moment drew near._

 _Across the table from her was Shinka, the deep orange candlelight casting dark shadows across her face. Atop her head was a white cowl and around her arm was a red jewel. It was the garb she normally wore as her persona of Mori Summer. She had not donned them in many moons, but she did so again at Rikka's behest._

 _"Rikka, I'm only going to do this once," Shinka began. "Literally, only_ once. _If you interrupt me at_ any point _, I won't do it again."_

 _Rikka nodded eagerly. "Yes. I under—"_

 _"No no no," Shinka cut off. "Not just if you interrupt me. Once I do this for you, you are_ never _to speak of this to anyone, nor ask of me another reading."_

 _Rikka hummed in ever-increasing impatience. It was a mere tarot card reading. Why must all these terms be met before the ritual can be performed? The powers Shinka had at her fingertips inspired awe and terror. It should have been child's play for her to divine Rikka's fortune—a snap of her fingers and a piercing gaze into Rikka's soul should have been enough—but alas, Shinka insisted._

 _So Rikka swallowed her pride and any uncooperative remarks she might have made, agreeing to Shinka's terms without question._

 _"I understand, Shinka. After this, I will act as if it never happened, and never ask you to do it again."_

 _She felt her words insincere, but Shinka seemed to accept them nonetheless. The former magician nodded and pulled out a deck of cards from under the table. She took a deep breath._

 _Rikka blinked in surprise as Shinka began shuffling the cards. She had the sleight of a master show-magician, displaying a level a dexterity that Rikka could not help but be impressed by. Time seemed to slow down as the cards flew with practiced grace from one hand to another. It was mesmerizing._

 _"Wow," Rikka breathed._

"I spent way too much time in middle school learning party tricks like this," _Shinka muttered, straightening the deck before setting it down neatly on the table. "Remember, Rikka. You're not allowed to speak."_

 _Rikka pursed her lips, feeling an electrifying tension begin to knot in the pit of her stomach. Power was obviously gathering around them. Any more and no doubt the very air would start to hum and crackle. Shinka was getting ready to tell Rikka's fortune._

 _Rikka nodded in silence._

 _Shinka smiled sharply. "Following my instructions to the letter, I see… Good."_

 _In an instant, three cards were laid facedown on the table. Rikka didn't even see Shinka move her hands._

 _"Before I begin, you must know this: Your fortune is not your future. Neither is it your past, nor is it your present. It is a representation of your life within this mortal plane. Don't look at it as a prediction. Look at it as a lens through which to view your life. Once your fortune's been divined, I won't draw any conclusions for you. You must do that yourself. Do you understand?"_

 _Again Rikka nodded._

 _"Alright then._ Card number one, _" Shinka said, flipping over the leftmost card. It depicted a man and a woman in each other's arms. "_ The Lovers. _It represents passion, affection, and important unions between people." She flipped the card in the middle. "_ Card number two: The Wheel of Fortune. _It represents destiny and change—a turning point in your life. And…"_

 _Rikka leaned forward as Shinka paused, the buzz of dizzying anticipation drowning out all other thoughts._

"Final card." _Shinka flipped the rightmost card and pursed her lips. It depicted a man in a dark cloak riding a horse. His face was pale and hollow, and in his hands he held a farming scythe. It was upside down. "_ Death _. It represents an end to things. Reversed like this, it also represents stagnation and an inability to grow or move on with life—a kind of death in its own way…"_

 _Rikka stared hard at the three cards in front of her._

 _"A relationship that's important to you, a turning point in your life, and an inability to move on." Shinka closed her eyes. "It is done," she said with finality. She leaned towards the single candle illuminating the room. "That is your fortune, Rikka. Make of it what you will."_

 _With a sharp breath, she snuffed out the flame._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6  
** **Death's Fortune**

* * *

Rikka entered the classroom and stared intently at Yuuta. He was listening to Makoto Isshiki animatedly recount a story from the non-magical club he happened to be part of. Yuuta didn't seem very interested in the story, but listened patiently nonetheless. His willingness to engage in mundane topics was both impressive and disappointing—he was truly a master at hiding his power level. Why he'd want to do so, however, was still a baffling mystery to her.

 _"The Sun has risen."_

Rikka blinked as she remembered Yuuta's words, relayed to her the previous night. Shinka had made her move. Yuuta had made no indication of that fact during their study session from the previous night. It was only through Shinka's message that she knew of what had transpired that day.

Yuuta commented on Makoto's story, his eyes narrowed and one brow raised. Rikka was too far, and the classroom was too noisy, to make out what Yuuta had said, but the way his lips moved and the expression on his face suggested his usual brand of sarcasm. Makoto reacted with annoyance and Yuuta smirked in response.

Rikka stared at the way his lips curled upward, realizing that her own lips were twitching, as if attempting to do the same. She felt her heart rate quicken and a sense of alarm surge up her spine. Her stomach lurched in the same way it did when she faced off against dangerous opponents. Like The Priestess. Or Mori Sum— _er,_ rather, Shinka Nibutani. She was not in the right state to do battle now, however. She quickly turned to leave.

 _"Oof—!"_

As if called forth by her thoughts, Rikka bumped into a certain someone. A certain soft, warm, citrusy-sweet-smelling someone. Conflictingly, the knowledge of who she bumped into to only increased her feelings of alarm, even as the scent calmed her down.

"Going somewhere?" Shinka asked, somehow intimidating despite the casualness of her words.

Rikka dropped to a fighting stance, grabbing her Schwartz Z Prototype from the strap on her leg. Her thumb hovered over the switch, ready to activate it at the slightest provocation. This action earned her a chop to the head from Shinka.

"Do _not_ start with me now, Rikka," Shinka hissed. "It is too early for me to deal with your chuuni antics."

The scowl on her face was so cold that it froze whatever complaint Rikka was about to make dead in her throat. She found herself shrinking back and looking down at her feet. "Sorry," she said, shifting her weight awkwardly.

"Oh… uh…"

Shinka mumbled something Rikka couldn't make out, probably an apology, and then leaned forward. "Okay, none of that, young lady." She put her hands on Rikka's cheeks and lifted Rikka's head up.

For the briefest of moments, Rikka noted Shinka's worried expression, brows furrowed and lips parted ever so slightly. Those same lips had, apparently, kissed Yuuta the previous day. Rikka averted her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Shinka asked. "Why were you about to leave?"

"I… It is nothing, Shinka. I was simply feeling unwell. I wish to go to the infirmary."

Rikka felt distressed. She knew Shinka's gaze was still upon her—she could feel it piercing into her soul. She could feel the skepticism radiating from those amber eyes. She had an idea of what questions would be asked—nay, what answers would be _demanded_ of her.

Shinka voiced none of them, however. But the silence somehow made it feel even more distressing…

"Want me to escort you?" Shinka eventually asked.

Rikka shook her head stiffly.

"At least give me your bag. I can put it on your table."

Rikka nodded, handing over said bag. She then started down the hall at a brisk pace, only to be stopped by a firm hand grasping hold of her arm.

Rikka risked a look back and saw the expression of genuine concern on Shinka's face. Rikka froze as her stomach lurched the other direction. _Danger_ , she felt. _Run,_ her body told her. _Run or fight._

Rikka wrestled her arm from Shinka's grip and bolted away, ignoring Shinka's cry of surprise.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Rikka sat quietly on the roof during lunch break that day, feeling the cool autumn breeze against her face. The breeze was welcome as the sun bore down on her without mercy. So too welcome was the shade of her Schwartz Shield, protecting her body of darkness from the fiery rays of light. Down below, she could hear the activity in the mundane world as the non-magicals went about gaining sustenance for their continued, boring existence. It was a distant sound—easily tuned out, but just loud enough to distract her from the chaos raging within her own mind. With the state of everything around her, she found a precarious balance. A feeling of zen that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Jeez, you took a long time to find," said the voice of Yuuta Togashi from behind her.

Her zen shattered as a jolt ran up her spine. She twisted around from where she sat to find Yuuta walking towards her from the rooftop door.

"Is there a reason you're sitting here alone?"

Rikka stood, taking a battle stance. "Why are you here?" She jabbed her open umbrella forward, causing Yuuta to take a step back out of range. "What say you, Dark Flame Master?"

Yuuta rolled his eyes even as he raised his hands in defense. "Hey, stop that! I get that you wanted to be alone. If it were up to me, I'd leave you be."

Rikka took a step forward and jabbed again more forcefully. "Then I ask again. Why are you here?" She continued jabbing Yuuta repeatedly.

"Ow—! Hey—! Would you—! No—! Stop—! Oh for the love of—! Quit it already!" In Yuuta's frustration, he pushed away her protective dome. "Shinka told me to look for you, alright?! She was worried! Jeez!"

With her shield pinned against Yuuta's arm and chest, Rikka could see Yuuta's face over its rim. She narrowed her eyes. He did not seem overly hurt, though it was obvious that he was annoyed—which was acceptable. She pressed the button on her Schwartz Shield's handle, causing it to fold in on itself. Yuuta took another step back, this time in surprise at the sudden compacting of the device.

"What worries Shinka Nibutani?" Rikka asked as she re-armed her weapon's mechanism and clipped it back onto the strap on her leg.

"Probably a lot of things," Yuuta muttered under his breath. Rikka assumed it was a joke, given the smirk that tugged on his lips. "She said you were acting weird earlier."

Rikka blinked. "That is something she regularly says, Yuuta."

Yuuta stared for a moment before rubbing his temples. "Why did I expect you to say that?" he grumbled. "Weirder than usual, okay? According to her, at least. And since you ran away from her earlier, she thought to send me." He then raised his arms slightly, partly as a shrug, partly as a gesture towards himself. "So here I am. Something up?"

The gears in Rikka's head whirled into action. What ulterior motive could Shinka possibly have to make Yuuta look for her?

 _"The Sun has risen."_

The moment it dawned on her, she immediately strode past Yuuta.

"Wait, where are you—? Rikka…?"

The door to the club room slammed against its door frame when Rikka slid it open. The room's occupants recoiled in surprise—the Mjolnir Hammer making an exaggerated gesture, the Enchantress of Slumber widening her eyes and parting her mouth, and, of course…

Shinka stared in alarm for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. "My _god_ , Rikka. Did you _have_ to slam that door?"

"Indeed, Master. While I, Dekomori, can appreciate a dramatic entrance, I was also nearly shocked to death."

Kumin tilted her head curiously. "Is something wrong, Rikka?"

Rikka didn't speak, instead leveling an intense look at Shinka. The taller girl met her steely gaze with one of equal mettle. If their eyes were swords, no doubt the club room would be filled with sparks.

From her periphery, Rikka noticed Yuuta approaching from the hallway. "Jeez, for someone so short, you sure walk real fast," he grumbled upon reaching her side. He then noticed Rikka and Shinka's ongoing exchange of looks and cleared his throat. "So, uh… what's up with you two?"

"Nothing of note, Yuuta. Just another clash of wills," Shinka answered, not taking her eyes off of Rikka. She stood and crossed the room, towards the door. "Miss Evil-Eye and I need to have a little private chat. Feel free to enter. We'll be back once we're done."

Shinka put a hand on her hips as she stood on one side of an underused stairwell. Rikka stood on the other side, arms crossed across her chest. Light streamed through the window, casting dark shadows on the side of their faces.

"The Sun has risen," Rikka said flatly.

Shinka tapped her foot impatiently. "That was our agreed code phrase, wasn't it?"

Rikka scowled.

Shinka palmed her face with strangely amused exasperation. "Look, glaring at me won't solve anything. Spit it out already."

Rikka's scowl deepened as she tore her gaze away, looking down at her feet. "I can't do it…"

"What do you mean you can't—"

 _"I can't do it!"_ she repeated, closing her eyes and holding herself tighter. "I'm not ready…"

There was no reply—merely a moment of silence, followed by a sigh. Rikka then heard Shinka take a step forward. The taller girl's arms wrapped around her.

Shinka's voice was soft and kind when next she spoke. "I'll be honest, I wasn't ready either. It was more of a heat-of-the-moment thing…"

Rikka managed a small, wry smile as she returned the embrace. "It is one of the Dark Flame Master's many abilities: lighting fires within people's hearts in order to turn them to his side."

Shinka gave a pained chuckle. "Oh, he certainly turned _something_ ," she muttered. "I never wanted to make my move so soon, but he gave me the opportunity. He served it to me on a platter and dared me to take it."

"So you did," Rikka completed, hugging her tighter. "How was it…?"

"It's… it's hard to explain…"

Shinka pulled away from the hug and walked towards the window. Rikka followed, allowing her gaze to wander the mundane school grounds down below. Lunch was nearly over. The non-magicals were starting to return to their cages-disguised-as-classrooms.

"It made me… happy," Shinka eventually said. "It made me so unfathomably happy that it just… _scares_ me…"

Rikka turned to Shinka and watched her carefully. The way she clasped her hands on the windowsill. The way her lips curled into a rueful smile—it was telling of how conflicted the taller girl must have felt.

"Why does it scare you?"

Shinka let out another pained chuckle. "Honestly, I wish I could tell you. Would be a lot easier if I could."

Rikka tilted her head. "Is it because of Love?"

This earned a look that was simultaneously amused and annoyed. " _Of course_ it's Love, Rikka. It's the most powerful force in the universe. But that doesn't exactly narrow it down."

 _I don't understand,_ Rikka wanted to say in response…

But instead, she said nothing.

The bell rang shortly thereafter. Shinka went back to the club room to get her things. Rikka made her way to the classroom. School continued as normal.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

The train car during their commute home was empty and silent. Rikka sat next to Shinka on the corner of the bench, while Yuuta sat some distance away. The two did not seem inclined to talk—neither to each other, nor to Rikka. Shinka merely gazed quietly out the window, while Yuuta seemed to be intently typing on his phone. It felt isolating, looking at them. Stifling. Almost oppressive. What had happened, that made them act in such a way?

"Rikka knows," Shinka suddenly said, breaking the silence in a way that seemed to make everything sound even more muffled. Yuuta looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

Shinka's gaze didn't leave the window. "She knows we kissed…"

Rikka's eyes widened in alarm. A glance at Yuuta confirmed that he was similarly stricken.

"You told her?"

"Technically, we both did."

"We both…" He seemed to parse those words for a moment before it finally dawned on him. _"The Sun has risen?_ " He looked to Rikka with suspicion. He got a reluctant nod in response. "Huh," he mumbled. "You know what? I probably should have expected that."

 _"Oh, stars above,"_ Shinka breathed, rubbing her temples in annoyance. She scowled and turned to him. "You realize you're her best friend, right?"

Rikka raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with Yuuta, who still seemed just as lost as she was. They both returned their gazes to Shinka. Carefully, Yuuta asked, "Where are you going with this?"

" _Uhhhgh._ Of course you don't get it," Shinka groaned, throwing up her hands. She stood and shoved her pointed finger towards him. "Did you have any plan of telling her at all?"

Yuuta blinked. "Y-yes…?"

Shinka's scowled deepened. "Is that a question or an answer?"

Yuuta averted his eyes. "Well—"

"Did you plan on telling _anyone?_ " Shinka cut in. "Because I get the distinct feeling that you didn't."

"Um… I guess not…?"

Shinka started shaking with a barely contained rage that rivalled the fires of hell itself… but then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and became deathly calm. "Look. The point I'm trying to make here is that you should be more open to your friends about things like this. And to _you,_ " She turned to Rikka, who flinched reflexively. "I say the same. We're all friends here. We need to be comfortable talking to each other." She looked down at her feet, lowering her arm. "Don't we?"

They remained silent, unable to articulate a response. Part of Rikka wanted to point out the rather blatant hypocrisy of Shinka's words. Who was she to encourage openness when she herself refused to let her own feelings be shown? And yet… Rikka could only nod quietly in agreement. And Yuuta couldn't even do that much.

A pleasant voice announced that the train was arriving at their stop. As it pulled into the station and the car doors opened, the trio disembarked silently. Only three words were exchanged between them before they split up. A goodbye from Shinka. A goodbye from Rikka and Yuuta each. One continued down the street, while the two crossed the bridge.

"She's kinda amazing, isn't she?" Yuuta muttered as he keyed his front door. Rikka stopped five steps up the stairs and looked back at him. "How she can say things with complete seriousness, without really believing it at all." He shook his head and entered his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Rikka blinked, standing for a moment in the empty stairwell. Then she sighed, and trudged up the steps.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Thanks to picardyThird on Discord for betareading this chapter.**

 **I don't mean for any of my chapters to take over a year to write yet here we are.**

 **So, a few things.**

 **This is the third chapter that is not based on an existing episode, the others being chapter 1 and chapter 5. That being said, chapter 7 or 8 should take place at around the time of episodes 9 and 10—that is to say, in October, during the school festival. I'll figure something out for it.**

 **The tarot reading scene at the start was actually written during chapter 5's development. And if the italics didn't clue you guys in, it's a flashback scene. It can be at any point in time between chapter 4 and 5.**

 **Lastly, while steps have been made to unravel the lies that started this whole predicament, all of them still believe it. Yuuta and Shinka are convinced that their relationship won't go anywhere. That it's not serious. Rikka's convinced that it is. That she has no chance.**

 **Getting them to the point I want to will take time. Hopefully it'll only take a few chapters. And hopefully the next one will come sooner than a year.**

 **Until then, thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	7. A Maiden's Song of Damnation

**This came sooner rather than later. Enjoy if you can!**

* * *

…

* * *

It was a few minutes past eight in the evening as Shinka rested her head atop her desk. Her half-finished homework lay sprawled between her cheek and the table's surface. A small desk lamp illuminated her from behind, casting dark shadows across her scribblings. She idly tapped her fingers on the paper in a steady, even, but ultimately unsatisfying rhythm.

 _"You should be more open to your friends."_

She pursed her lips tightly as she remembered the words she said to her supposed closest friends before they parted earlier that day. Hypocrisy. Even she would admit it to herself. It was pure hypocrisy and remembering it made her sick and miserable.

 _"We need to be comfortable talking to each other… Don't we?"_

She pursed her lips tighter.

She was right, of course—as she usually was. Open and honest communication was important. But preaching something and putting it into practice were two entirely different things. In this case, it was especially difficult since it entailed admitting something that she had agreed to never allow happen.

 _"All you have to do is make sure you don't fall in love with me…"_

She had trouble even acknowledging it but she failed to hold up her end of the bargain. How was she supposed to admit that? She just couldn't. In that way, she was no different to Rikka.

 _"I can't do it! I'm not ready…"_

She stopped tapping and put a finger on her lips, suddenly remember the feeling of Yuuta's pressing against hers. Despite how much she'd rather not think about it, the memory came to her all too easily. And it was so _vivid_ , too…

 _"I'll be honest, I wasn't ready either. It was more of a heat-of-the-moment thing…"_

He'd felt soft, warm, and admittedly, a little dry. When they made contact, a shiver ran through his body and he took in a sharp breath. For the moment they stayed like that, his legs slowly began to buckle, going limp as he relaxed into the kiss. When she pulled away, he seemed to lean forward to follow, if only for the briefest of instances. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, trembling with an intensity that Shinka struggled to describe. It was like he was utterly enraptured by the experience.

 _"It made me… happy… It made me so unfathomably happy that it just… scares me…"_

She had enjoyed that kiss more than she was willing to admit. She was unsure whether it was because of the kiss itself or because he just seemed to melt into the wall she'd pinned him against—putty in her hands, as the saying went. She suspected it was some combination of the two, though the implications of the latter were concerning.

 _"Is it because of Love?"_

She let out a deep, quivering sigh as she felt an uncomfortable heat well up inside her.

 _"Of course it's Love, Rikka. It's the most powerful force in the universe."_

She quickly set aside the memory and sat up. Her homework wasn't going to finish itself and mulling over her own failure and hypocrisy was not helping.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7  
A Maiden's Song of Damnation**

* * *

Shinka sat at her desk with her fingers steepled in front of her face, still mulling on the events of the day prior despite her best efforts to put it out of mind.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the door to the classroom open. Rikka entered quietly, shooting a glance and nod Shinka's way. Yuuta followed behind, also glancing at her, even attempting to smile, though only managing an uncomfortable looking grimace. They did not approach Shinka as they usually did, instead heading straight for their seats.

Shinka pursed her lips, her eyes darting between Yuuta and Rikka. They were very pointedly not looking at her. She showed a grimace of her own and tore her gaze away.

This was certainly a concerning development. Perhaps her little dramatic spiel from the day before caused more friction between them than she intended. She'd have to talk to them at some point and clear up the air. Though, she wasn't entirely sure how she'd go about doing that. And she'd probably be hard pressed to think about anything else until this issue was resolved.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and the teacher entered the room. None of them spoke until lunch break.

"Shinka Nibutani."

Shinka looked up from her textbook and found Rikka standing by her desk, staring with her usual stoic expression. Her lips seemed to part by just a sliver before closing tightly.

Shinka glanced around the classroom for a moment to note how some students were still at their desks, content to eat where they sat. She returned her attention to Rikka, tilting her head pointedly towards the door. She received a nod back and Rikka walked out of the room.

Shinka began putting away her book, brows furrowing thoughtfully at their apparent wordless exchange. With lunchbox in hand, she followed Rikka out the door.

"Is there a reason you two were ignoring me earlier?" she asked as they weaved through the hallway full of students going the opposite direction.

Rikka stopped in her tracks to look at her, eyes periodically darting away for a moment before settling back on Shinka's face. She was like a deer in the lights of oncoming traffic, seized up with no idea how to respond. "Uhh…"

Shinka winced upon realizing that Rikka hadn't ever been talkative in class in the first place. She probably wasn't specifically trying to ignore her. She just wouldn't talk until they were alone. "You know what? Never mind," Shinka said, smiling apologetically. "It's a question better answered by Yuuta anyway."

"O-oh… okay then…?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said, resuming the trek to the club room, nudging Rikka forward as she walked past. "Now c'mon. We're wasting daylight."

"Master!" Sanae exclaimed when Shinka and Rikka entered the club room. "I was wondering if you would forgo feasting with us today as well. I'm glad to see I was mistaken."

"Fear not, Dekomori. Yesterday's fast shall not be a regular event."

As Rikka and Sanae exchanged pleasantries in their usual chuunibyou manner, Shinka took a seat next to Yuuta, laying her lunchbox onto the table.

"You look pretty bummed out."

Shinka looked up from her meal and saw Yuuta, an eyebrow raised at her in question. She returned her gaze to her food. "I didn't realize we were still on speaking terms."

He seemed to fidget in his seat. "Well," he muttered weakly. "You said we're supposed to be comfortable talking to each other, right? I gave you the chance to make the first move this morning. But since you didn't do anything, I'm picking up your slack."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're guilt tripping me now? Did I upset you _that_ much with my little spiel yesterday? I mean, _really?"_

Yuuta tried to smile but, like that morning, he only managed that same pained grimace. If anything, it actually looked more pained than before. And… sadder…

"We saw right through you, Shinka," he said, maintaining his failed attempt at a smile. "Me and Rikka both…"

She averted her eyes. Rikka and Sanae were still talking about some nonsense about equipment affinities that she couldn't make heads or tails of, and Kumin seemed thoroughly distracted by it. She pursed her lips and scowled. "Can we… can we not talk about this while the others are here?"

"Whatever you say, Shinka." With that, Yuuta brought his lunch box and chopsticks up to his mouth and began eating.

She felt stabs of pain and uncomfortable clenching inside her chest. Yuuta had always been too nice. Any semblance of meanness he tried to muster did little more than amuse her. And yet his silence felt more damning than any amount of unkind words.

Shinka glared uselessly at her food before shaking her head. She didn't utter another word to anyone for the rest of lunch.

* * *

…

* * *

Shinka was sprawled on her bed, scowling at the ceiling. Homework had been effortlessly completed as soon as she got home and it wouldn't be dinner for a few hours. At the moment, she had nothing she needed to do.

Sure, she could have continued studying, reading even further ahead of the curriculum than she already had. She could have also started working on dinner earlier than necessary.

But no.

Instead she was doing nothing. Just laying in bed, watching that one crack on her ceiling with such intensity that she could almost fool herself into thinking she saw it get bigger before her eyes. The overwhelming feeling of boredom, disappointment, and self-loathing from all the time she was wasting was almost enough to make her scream. It was almost enough to make her regret not going to club that day as well.

Almost.

It felt like hell but it would have to be significantly worse to top the feeling of persecution she felt by just being in the same room as Yuuta. It was no contest. _This_ hell was still way better than _that_ hell.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated next to her. She immediately pursed her lips. Speak of the devil, it was a message from Yuuta. She dropped her phone back onto the mattress, not bothering to open it.

Her phone vibrated again, a few minutes later. She was about to grumble in annoyance at Yuuta's persistence when she realized that the new message was from Rikka.

This… this was the first time Rikka ever contacted her electronically, wasn't it? They had exchanged contact information over summer but they never did call or text each other until now. And Rikka had been so happy about getting Shinka's number, too…

Shinka's expression softened as she flipped open the screen. It's only fair to respond to the first text they shared, right? She started reading.

 _[We missed your presence during our Society meeting today. Are you alright?]_

Inside, she debated on answering. _Was_ she alright? She wasn't injured or sick. She wasn't in mental distress either—at least not distressed in a way where she'd to say she _wasn't_ alright. Emotionally though…?

She began typing.

 _[I just feel a little off and need some time to think. Give me some space, okay?]_

Shinka pressed _"send"_ and flipped her phone closed, returning to staring at the ceiling. She received a reply from Rikka several minutes later.

 _[You'll come back, right?]_

She regarded the message, letting it stew in silence for a moment. There was a sense of weight those words that she couldn't quite make sense of—an implicit meaning that she was just at the cusp of parsing.

 _[I will, in time. Until then, keep Yuuta company. We both make him happy. You'll have to pull double duty for a while, alright?]_

Her thumb hovered over the accept button of her phone keypad, suddenly overcome with hesitation. She had to take in a deep breath and close her eyes before she managed to force herself to press. Once she received that tactile click, she managed to relax. The message was sent.

Seconds later, Rikka's reply arrived. It was one word.

 _[Understood!]_

Shinka dropped her phone at her side, a hollow chill creeping in her bones. Part of her couldn't help but feel like she'd made a mistake but she couldn't fathom why. It was as if there was some unspoken agreement between herself and Rikka which she just unwittingly broke. An agreement about _what,_ though?

She rolled over and groaned into her pillow. If her trains of thought kept leading her down rabbit hole questions like this then it was going to be a long night…

* * *

…

* * *

"Hey, Nibutani… not to sound ungrateful but why're you eating lunch with us again all of a sudden?"

"Yeah. You normally eat with Togashi and Takanashi. Then last week you stopped. Did something happen?"

Seated with her desk pushed up against two others, Shinka muttered a silent curse, hopefully not breaking her facade of calm. Fukuwatase and Houketsu had wasted no time. As soon as Yuuta and Rikka walked out the door, her non-chuuni friends immediately brought up the one topic Shinka didn't want to talk about, much to her annoyance.

"Nothing happened," she replied, feeling her face twitch ever so slightly. She hoped—nigh, _prayed_ —to any god who would listen that her friends didn't notice how her smile was plastered-on and how her calm voice was just short of trembling. Surely she didn't look or sound as fake as she felt, right? "It's not a big deal. We're just trying to take some time off from each other is all."

"Ooh, I'm sensing drama. Lemme guess. Lover boy cheated on you with Takanashi, didn't he?"

"Fuku, stop it. You have no right to insinuate something like—"

"No, it's okay," Shinka cut in, waving a dismissive hand. "It's just gossip. We aren't dating so it's not like it really affects me."

She felt that increasingly familiar pang of guilt upon her denial of her relationship with Yuuta. Which was kind of unfair in her opinion. She _wasn't_ lying _._ They _weren't_ actually dating. It was all just _pretend_.

"Really? I coulda' sworn you and him were… So, it really _is_ him and Takanashi, huh?"

"It _does_ makes sense. She did confess to him first day of school."

"Yeah. And a month later, they're like feeding each other. Talk about PDA."

"Fuku, really. Have some tact."

Shinka dug into her food, already starting to tune out her friends' conversation, lest she be reminded of something upsetting again. She paid only the barest amount of attention just so she could answer whenever addressed. This continued for several minutes before her input became necessary.

"And I swear, he has the weirdest reactions to things. It's like he expects me to be insulted by his presence. That's just him, right? I don't actually give off that impression, do I?"

"Fuku, begging you to stop it. These are Nibutani's friends."

"Lighten up, Houketsu. Not like we're hurting them."

"Maybe not them, but what about _Nibutani?_ Don't you wonder if _she's_ fine with this?"

"To be honest," Shinka began, right on cue. "I don't particularly mind. Though if I _had_ to choose, I suppose I'd prefer if we change topics."

"Ah. Sorry about that. Forgot you were avoiding them—"

 _"Fukuwatase!"_

"What? It's true. Anyway, since they're a forbidden topic, did you hear about how Kannagi used to have a _boyfriend?"_

"You can't just pretend you didn't just—wait Kannagi? Isn't she into girls?"

 _"Exactly!"_

Once again, Shinka began tuning out her friends and continued eating lunch.

* * *

…

* * *

"Hey."

Shinka looked up from her phone to find Yuuta approaching her from across the hall. She felt her blood go cold, even as her heart rate jumped. She didn't reply. She merely stared. _Run,_ her body told her. _Run!_ it repeated, louder and louder as he drew closer. _Run or fight!_

She averted her gaze and continued along her way, wordlessly passing him by. Once she had put a few paces between herself and Yuuta, she heard him call out.

"Shinka, it's been nearly a week. Can you please stop ignoring us?"

There was a loud ringing in her ears as she kept walking. It was almost loud enough to drown out the sound of Yuuta's brisk footsteps as he neared. It only took a second for him to overtake her and stand in the middle of her path. She was forced to stop.

"Shinka…"

She looked up to face him once more, unsure about what expression she was showing him. She was also unsure about the expression Yuuta was showing her in return. There was a tension in his features—a hardness to his normally rounded cheeks and creases on his brow that weren't there before.

"Look, if you're still mad about the whole using-your-words-against-you thing, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Just…" He put his hands together and bowed. "Please talk to us again. Rikka misses you. _I_ miss you."

Shinka opened her mouth to speak but no words came out—just a silent, breathless scream. She almost shivered from the feeling of the ice in her veins. _Run or fight,_ her body told her again.

Her legs moved on their own.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand, causing her to flinch. His grip was surprisingly strong for how soft his hands were. "Seriously, what did we do to upset you?"

Shinka felt her heart rate continue to rise. She needed to be away from him as soon as possible. "Nothing," she said with remarkable calm, even though in her head all she heard was a pathetic whimper. "I'm just… working through personal issues right now… I can't deal with it with you two around…"

He seemed to deflate at that. His grip loosened, enough that she could probably break free without much effort.

"I… I guess it's complicated, huh…?" His voice sounded hollow. "For what it's worth, I'd be willing to lend an ear if you ever needed someone to talk to. After all, we're still friends, right?"

Shinka hesitated. For a single horrific second, it felt like she couldn't breathe. As if she were underwater. As if she'd been stabbed. As if someone had strapped a bomb to her chest and one wrong move would set it off. For that second that seemed to last an eternity, Shinka felt like she'd never breathe again.

And then she found it in herself to inhale deeply and sigh.

"Of course we are," she said through grit teeth, shaking off Yuuta's hand. "A week apart won't change anything, Yuuta. You're still a dork that cares too much. And I'm…"

"Still too stubborn and prideful for your own good." he completed, sounding wry, amused, and maybe just a little bit bitter. It stung but he'd spoken the truth. She couldn't deny it.

She smiled ruefully, sounding pretty wry herself. "Thank you for the offer. I'll keep it in mind. See you around, Yuuta."

She resumed walking, struggling to keep her wry smile from turning into a pained grimace. She could feel it bubbling under the surface—a dizzying blend of emotions threatening to turn her stomach. If it were churning any more violently, she would have thrown up on the spot. She had to retreat to the restroom as soon as she knew Yuuta had stopped following her.

Thankfully, she didn't blow chunks. Not that freaking out in a bathroom stall was any less pitiable…

* * *

…

* * *

Shinka crossed her arms and leaned against the railing. Once again, she and Rikka were alone in the underused stairwell on the far side of the school building. "So," she muttered. "Something up?"

Rikka stared at her for a moment before looking down. Her voice was barely audible when she finally spoke. "How long is this going to go on?"

Shinka pursed her lips. She already didn't like where this was going. "What are you talking about?"

Rikka nervously pulled at the hem of her skirt. "You keep avoiding us. You also said we have to be more open with each other. The very next day, you start closing yourself off from us. I just…" She shook her head. "I don't understand…"

Shinka looked away. "I don't know how to explain it, alright?"

"Try anyway."

There was a sudden clarity to Rikka's voice that pulled Shinka's eyes back to the chuuni's face. Her expression was as stoic as ever but the intensity of her stare seemed to betray worry and longing that Shinka didn't know what to make of. It made it difficult to keep eye contact.

"Try to explain."

"But…" Shinka's throat felt dry. An explanation? What would she even say? How could she possibly break down the way she felt to Rikka if she herself couldn't fully understand it either? "I don't think you'd understand. It's… complicated…"

Rikka took a step forward, removing her eye patch. The ambient light refracting off her golden iris made it seem to glow despite the shadow cast over the right side of her face. "Look at me, Shinka." She took another step, maintaining eye contact. "Look at me and do not look away."

Shinka felt a shiver run up her spine. She wanted to back up but found that her legs refused to move. So she just helplessly stood there as Rikka walked up to her, stopping until they were mere centimeters part.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul," Rikka said, looking up at her. "And right now, our souls are connected." She put a hand on Shinka's chest, taking Shinka's hand and putting it on her own. "Our hearts are connected as well. It doesn't matter whether you or I understand. What matters is that our emotions flow."

Shinka went wide eyed as she recognized the words. "For we must feel our emotions in order to understand them," she breathed, completing the quote. "In order to not be consumed by them…"

Rikka gave a small smile. It was little more than a slight tug on the corners of her lips but they were so close that Shinka could see every little twitch. "Speak now, Shinka. I will listen."

"Wh-"

 _When did you read the Mabinogian? When did you find the sense of timing to aptly use quotes from my book? When did I start actually finding it cool instead of lame?_ All sorts of those questions popped up in Shinka's mind but she couldn't muster the nerve to ask them. Her voice died before she could even start.

Part of her just wanted to leave. She wanted to run away so badly. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest from some irrational fear of whatever situation she found herself in. No doubt, Rikka felt it too. Had her legs cooperated, she would have put half the school between them already.

But the hand on Shinka's chest. The eyes staring directly into her own. There was something powerful about them. Just as she felt like she was about to be swept away, they clung to her; wrestled her from the mercy of her fear; grounded her in a way no delusion should have been able to.

"I…"

She swallowed a shaky breath. She was actually going to tell the truth, wasn't she? She was about to break the facade she had kept up for months now. And for what? Some well delivered drivel during a moment of weakness? Though to be fair, it was a critical hit. And Rikka had to slip past all of her barriers to deliver that hit.

Shinka chuckled wryly. "I'm not sure whether I'm more impressed by you or disappointed in myself. Five minutes of talking and suddenly I'm ready to bare my heart…"

Rikka giggled. "You merely see the truth now. Just as my Eye sees the truth."

This earned an eye roll as Shinka closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. A certain calmness overcame her. When she finally spoke, she felt not a shiver or quake in her voice.

"I never wanted to be in love with Yuuta—and I still don't."

"But you _are_ in love with him."

If it were possible for Shinka to smile any more wryly than she already was then she would have done it. "Yes," she agreed. "And it's what's making it so difficult. Remember when I said we should be open to each other?"

"You can't tell him," Rikka said quietly.

Shinka shook her head. "No. I can't…"

Rikka pushed forward, forcing Shinka to take a step back. "And the guilt of not telling him is consuming you, ravaging you from the inside until nothing is left but a hollow husk of a girl."

"Rikka, you're starting to scare me."

Ignoring the comment, Rikka took another step, pushing Shinka back even further. "It hurts too much to be with us. So you started avoiding us."

"Uh…" Shinka felt a surge of panic as she looked into Rikka's eyes. Gears were turning behind those irises. Pieces were falling into place.

"That's why you've been pushing Yuuta to spend more time with me," she breathed. Why you told me to take care of him when you said you'd be keeping your distance. You want to… _secede_ the role of lover to me."

Shinka blinked, automatically answering "Y-yes?"

She had never seen Rikka angry before. Yes, she had seen the expression and heard the tone of voice Rikka had when they were arguing. That was certainly anger of a sort but this was different. That seemed like it was more out of desperation, fear, or annoyance than anything. But this? The monotone voice quivering with strain? The intense, unyielding gaze? The tightly clenched fist at her side and another on Shinka's chest? This was a rage that boiled so hot that it rivaled the fires of the sun.

Rikka pulled her hand back. Following that was a sharp pain and accompanying sound against Shinka's face. She didn't even have the wherewithal to react. She simply stood, wide-eyed and speechless, feeling but not entirely processing the stinging sensation in her cheek.

"You said we make him both happy," Rikka said through gritted teeth, pushing Shinka to the wall. "Why _shouldn't_ we both give him as much happiness as possible? Doesn't he deserve it? He makes you happy, doesn't he!? And don't _I_ make you happy!? Because both of you make _me_ happy! All three of us could be happy together and you decide to just _throw it away!?_ You want to make it so that _all of us_ lose!? How _dare_ you make this decision for us!"

Shinka could have easily unpinned herself from the wall. In any other circumstance, that was what she would have done. But her limbs refused to move, joints frozen by the ice inside her veins. All she could manage was the pursing of her lips. "I didn't decide anything for you," she muttered, averting her eyes. "I decided for myself. I don't understand why you're so angry…"

"I…"

For the brief moment that Rikka hesitated, Shinka noticed the taint of sadness and confusion in what was once a face of pure fury. That taint grew until it completely overshadowed the rage. Her expression turned softer… kinder… sadder… and in a way, it hurt more to look at.

"It's the same reason you were mad at me about that math test all those months ago," Rikka said softly, putting her head against Shinka's shoulder. "Your happiness is our happiness, Shinka. It just won't be the same if you're not in our lives…"

Again, Shinka moved on auto-pilot, putting a reassuring hand atop Rikka's head. She was still processing the explosion of anger from earlier but she could at least manage that much. "I don't want you two out of my life either," she replied honestly. "I just don't know what else to do…"

"Have you considered simply telling him?"

Shinka almost smiled as familiar words escaped her mouth. "I can't. My pride won't allow me…"

Rikka looked up from Shinka's shoulder, eyeing her curiously. "Have you considered your pride simply not being that important."

At that, Shinka actually smiled—the wryest smile to ever find itself on her lips. "I… I probably should, given how much emotional crap I had to go through because of it…"

"Then allow me to help."

Shinka snorted. "And how do you expect to do that?"

Rikka grinned mischievously. "By making it a competition. We both have to tell him at the same time. The one who doesn't loses." This earned a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'll agree to that?"

"Because." Shinka felt Rikka snake her arms around her waist, burying her face into Shinka's shoulder once more. "I need you… I can't do it without you…"

Again, Shinka couldn't form a response. She merely stood there, trapped in an embrace, one hand entangled under Rikka's hair, the other caught between Rikka's chest and her own. She could still feel Rikka's heartbeat… They matched…

"We can both lose, Shinka… Or we can both win. I trust you to do what's best for both of us."

They stayed in that hug for a long time but eventually Rikka let go and they both went their separate ways. Even hours after it ended, Shinka couldn't get that scene out of her mind. Rikka's conviction. Her kindness. Her crafty stubbornness that somehow made Shinka's situation better and worse at the same time…

Shinka couldn't really believe she felt like this but… Rikka Takanashi just wasn't a cringe-inducing mess of delusions. She was actually, inexplicably, undeniably cool…

And how the hell that happened, Shinka couldn't fathom in the slightest.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Thank you to Nictherat and Lux ("Luxray in Fanfictionland" on FFnet, "LuxrayOnAO3" on AO3) for doing a second and third edit pass for the chapter.**

 **This chapter actually went through a few rewrites. Large parts of it are still the same but there was a chunk in the middle that had to be thrown out and replaced.**

 **The idea for the chapter was to slowly ramp up Shinka and co.'s dissatisfaction with their relationship until it reaches critical mass, forcing Shinka to change the way she's going about things. I'm not entirely happy with the way I went about it—it could stand to be a little longer since I wanted that descent to be long and agonizing—but overall, I'd say it's serviceable. Hopefully you all agree.**

 **To those of you who've read my other Chu2 stories, Compensation and A Devil's Despair, I was trying to replicate the feelings I invoked in those stories. In Compensation, I drew it out over 3-4 chapters depending on how you look at things. In Devil's Despair, it's about as long as this chapter but that one was a bit more… visceral in the way it dealt with its emotions. I tried for a good balance.**

 **Passionately angry Rikka hasn't actually ever been shown in the anime or in the light novel so it was an interesting thing to write. Given the way Yuuta dotes on her and how surprisingly self-aware she is, it'd probably be rare for Rikka to be angry in a way that could be described as justified and intimidating rather than cute and petty.**

 **Stray thought: there were lots of Deer-in-Headlights moments in this chapter. I only realized it after the fact and had to edit a bunch of paragraphs so they don't say the same description every time.**

 **Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Until the next one!**


End file.
